


Shuumatsu no Valkyrie: Animeverse

by Khaylittle



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Multiverse, animeverse, dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylittle/pseuds/Khaylittle
Summary: With Mankind across the Multiverse suffering the risk of execution, the only way for them to survive is to defeat the Gods in tournament in a fight to the death, better knew as Ragnarok! Does Mankind have a chance?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. A Declaration of War! And The Beginning Of Ragnarok!

**Author's Note:**

> I made a poll for this fanfic and a lot of you voted for me to make a fanfiction of it, so here is a version of how I will do Shuumatsu no Valkyrie, I hope you enjoy it. This will be a bit short chapter, but I like your opinion on which characters you like to see here.
> 
> I don't own Shuumatsu No Valkyrie.

* * *

**The long 7,000,000 years of Human History across the Dimensions was coming to an end. What was the cause? An Ancient Weapon? Asteroid Collision? Or maybe even Alien Invasion? WRONG! Mankind from across the Dimension is being threatened to total annihilation, by none other than the will of the "Gods" that created them.**

**The Gods were deciding the fate of Mankind across the Dimensions with judgement in The Council of Valhalla: Parliament Building. Outside of the entrance of the trial, stood a girl and woman, watching the Gods decide.**

"I-It's about to start, sister…" (Valkyrie 13 Sisters: Youngest Sister) Geir said.

"… … …" (Valkyrie 13 Sisters: Eldest Sister) Brunhild, remained silent but had a focus gaze.

In the huge room were all the gods, in a fine throne was elderly man dressed in a toga and next to him was a large reptile that hasn't been seen since the extinction of the dinosaurs.

"Well, then. Everyone. It's been 1000 years since the last time we gathered here. Let us start the conference, shall we?" Said Zeus, King of the Greek Gods (The Chairman of Council of Valhalla).

**Once every 1000 years, Gods across the realms gather to hold a conference, to decide Mankind's survival.**

"Wow! The Gods are all here!" Geir said in awe. "What an amazing spectacle! Right, Big Sis Hild?" She asked Brunhild, who remained silent.

"Now, let me ask. Regarding the survival of Mankind for the next 1000 years. Should we **forgive** them? Or… should we just **put an end** to them?" Zeus asked them. " **Show me the will of Gods.** "

"Let's just give them the doomsday already, alright? Shiva, The India God of Creation and Destruction, A God with four arms and purple skin voted. "From what I've seen for the past 1000 years, Mankind doesn't seem to have any intention of repent at all. Trying to guide them is such a pain in the ass. Once we've erased them all, let's try evolving some other animals this time!" He said with little care for humanity.

"N-No way... how could he…" Geir said in slight horror.

"True. it's just as Shiva says… in the last 1000 years, the earth has become too ugly." Aphrodite agreed, The Greek Goddess of Beauty. "Seas are filled with waste and oil. Forests are gone and living beings have become extinct one after another. So to speak… Mankind is the most dangerous living cancer on earth, a disaster that will ring earth to its destruction. Isn't that true?" She asked, soon more and more Gods agree to end the lives of Mankind.

" _This is just as Big Sis Hild said before… the will of the Gods is to_ _ **end**_ _. Then Mankind is going to…_ " Geir thought with dread.

There is no way to object the will of Gods. If the voting of this conference of Mankind survival concludes with unanimous vote for **end** , then Mankind will inevitably be destroyed to complete destruction. If the Gods will it… there is no possible way for anyone to stop it!

"I guess, we have come to an agreement. Then, the end of Mankind is decid-" Zeus began to say.

"Please wait a second!" Brunhild shouted. Every God in the room looks at her in slight surprise and mutters to themselves. "Pardon my intrusion, furious Gods. There is one thing that I have to say." She announced.

"Mine your manners, Brunhild!" Shouted the ravens of Odin, Supreme God of Nordic. "You imbecile Half-God." A white raven shouted. "How dare you open your filthy mouth in this conference of Gods!" A black raven shouted.

"It is true that Mankind is unbearably vulgar and violent. But, to destroy them like that… isn't that a bit… boring?" Brunhild stated, getting all the Gods attention. "Whether the survival of Mankind has any value or not… with the might and mercy Gods, why don't we test them?" Brunhild told them.

"Test me? How? Do you wish to flood the earth?" The Black Raven asked. "Or perhaps, sending them an ice age prematurely?"

"No. But I have a more effective way to test them." Brunhild answer. " Gods vs. Mankind in an all out struggle, better known as { **RAGNAROK** }" She announced.

"Ra-Ragnarok?" Geir asked, confused.

"A one-on-one showdown. Between Gods and Mankind." Brunhild explained. "13 combatants from each side, the first to side to achieve seven victories wins. Of course the moment Mankind loses seven times their fate is decided. In an unlikely event that Mankind wins they are allowed to survive for another 1000 more years."

**Such a law was never used before since the creation of Mankind, the reason for that is because there is no way for Mankind to possibly win against the Gods.**

"Ha! I don't know what you're thinking… but it seems you Valkyrie really don't understand a thing." The White Raven stated.

"The Mankind is no good match against the Gods." The Black Raven added.

" **Your proposal is pointless!** " Both Ravens shouted

"So the Will of the Gods is to destroy Mankind and also… to avoid direct confrontation with mortals. Am I right?" Brunhild stated. "We want to destroy Mankind without fighting them. We don't want to be put in the same ring as them. Hmm… don't tell me… **are you scared**?" She asked.

"Huh? S-Sister…?" Geir said shocked.

"If so, then I say unnecessary things, sorry. My bad." Brunhild said, in a fake apologetic way. "Go ahead then. Don't listen to me. Let's just forget about the whole thing…"

"P-Please stop! "What are you saying!? Forget about Mankind you will be executed to say! Let's apologize! Big Sis! Big Sis!" Geir begged.

But the Gods let out a wave of faint chuckles, like an irritated father who's just playing along with his kid's boring prank. But still, Brunhild was still confident because making light of the pride and dignity of the Gods the remark enraged them. The Gods shouted curses at Brunhild for the fact that if anyone suspects the God of being afraid of Mankind, it would be the greatest humiliation for them!

"Ahhhhhh! Of course the Gods would be angry! Big Sis… what in the world are you thinking!?" Geir said in fear. But Brunhild still remains confident.

" _I knew it! Compared to humans, Gods are far easier to taunt!_ " Brunhild thought with a smirk.

"Hohoho… I see Ragnarok, huh… quite an interesting proposal." Zeus said calmly, petting the large lizard. "Well said. Your proposal was an absolute **fucking UNIT!** " He shouted, his arm growing in massive size and killed the dragon. " **Besides, don't you think it's been a long time since we have seen THE MIGHT OF THE GODS!** " He shouted with a look of pure insanity on his face with blood covering it, unnerving Brunhild. " **Everybody, what do you think? Shall we hold a showdown between the Gods and Mankind!?** " He shouted, slamming his gavel.

Here, the showdown between Gods and Mankind, { **RAGNAROK** } was decided.

* * *

Currently, Geir and Brunhild were thinking over what just happened. Brunhild had a calm look on her face while Geir looked almost dead inside, she then fell to her knees.

"What's wrong Geir?" Brunhild asked.

"I can't stand anymore. Big Sis…" Geir said whined. "Why did you do that!? Why did you object against the Will of the Gods and made them angry! You're just asking to be killed!"

"Geir… you're an apprentice Valkyrie, so you might not understand this yet… the bond between Mankind and us Valkyrie… are deeper than those of the Gods." Brunhild said softly to Geir. "There is no way I can… just abandon them."

"Big Sis…" Geir said in awe of her sister putting her life on the line for Mankind's survival. "B-But, can Mankin really win? Do you think Mankind has a choice against the Gods?" She asked.

"No…" Brunhild answered bluntly. "At least not one their own."

"Th-Then how are you going to win!?" Geir asked in a panic.

"It's been a long time since we've last spoken." Said the deep male voice of a tall mysterious black cloak figure. "Brunhild."

"It has been, Null." Brunhild said, smiling at the cloak figure.

"B-Big Sis… who is this person?" Geir asked nervously.

"I am only a being who's spent decades observing Mankind. Seeing the good and bad of Mankind, learning many things from all of them. Many of them are very different but one thing Mankind has is their Will." Null explained. "I do not wish for all life across the dimension to disappear, you wish to know who I am young Valkyrie? I am an ally, a being that records and studies all of Mankind for multiple lifetimes, I am, The Bookkeeper." He stated, pure white eyes shining and a cosmic purple flaring faintly off him.

"The Bookkeeper?" Geir asked in shock.

"You wish for Mankind to stand a chance against the Gods? I know just the right member of Mankind to represent in this tournament." Null announced, then pulled out a thick pitch black and blue book that looked to have over a million pages. " **The Book of Infinite Knowledge** , has every member of Mankind from across the dimension in here, with this we can call for the allies we need to best the Gods."

"Whoa… really?" Geri asked in awe.

"I can't promise that we'll get a total victory but if Mankind wants a chance against the Gods. Then the knowledge collected over the course of decades is their best chance." Null said seriously.

"Have you collected the 13 representative needed?" Brunhild asked.

"Not yet, but I have a few members of Mankind that will be perfect." Null stated. "The Gods won't know what will hit them." He said firmly.

With Ragnarok now set in motion. Does Mankind truly have mortals compatible with defeating the Gods? Or will the Might of the Gods be too much for the mortals across the Dimension? Just who will be the 13 members of Mankind to fight in Ragnarok?


	2. The Strongest God vs. The Strongest Shinigam! A Intense Battle Between Monsters!

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Strongest God vs. The Strongest Shinigam! A Intense Battle Between Monsters!**

Null was still holding the **Book of Infinite Knowledge** , when he realized that Brunhild was on her knees, Geir was confused on why.

"Big Sis, why are you kneeling before this person?" Geir asked.

"I didn't start kneeling because of him." Brunhild stated.

"She's right." Null stated. " _At least not in public._ " He thought.

Then a large hammer slammed into Null's upper body, or would have if he didn't teleport at the last moment.

"It's been a long time… Lord Thor." Brunhild said calmly.

And before them was Thor, Thunder God and The Strongest Nordic God. He had white skin, long red hair, and black and gold eyes. He simply looks at Brunhild not even acknowledging Geir and Null existence.

"Quite the cold one, couldn't even say excuse me." Null stated, not fazed by the fact he almost died.

" _Thor!? The Thunder God, Lord Thor!?_ " Geir thought in fear. " _What is he doing here!? I need to kneel! Or else I'll be…_ " But then Thor walked past them.

"Brunhild… What are you two scheming?" Thor asked with an emotionless voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Brunhild said sheepishly.

Then everything grew intense from a great pressure as Thor's eyes pierce into the back of Brunhild's head, Geir had a look of pure terror on her face, Null remained stone face. Then everything returns to normal and Thor continues to walk off.

"Whatever… don't disappoint me. Or I'll kill you, both of you." Thor threatened, making it clear he won't miss Null next time.

Geir fell to her knees again and exhaled, this was getting to more for the poor young Valkyrie.

"I almost pissed myself! But you two seem calm, Big Sis and Lord Null." Geir stated.

"Did I really look calm to you? Good then." Brunhild said to Geir.

"Huh?" Geir said confused, and saw Brunhild was holding herself with a look of fear on her face as her body trembled.

"Big Sis Hild…" Geir said in concern.

"Null, we need to hurry and choose the most powerful mortals of Mankind in history." Brunhild told him, seriously.

"I-It's impossible Big Sis… What kind of mortal can fight against the mighty Gods!?" Geir asked with a mix of fear and doubt.

"Calm down, young Valkyrie. I've already thought of the perfect one to start things off. He is a true monster of the battlefield." Null said, opening the book and flipped through over a thousand pages with his eyes glowing. "So if anyone is able to fight this battle it will be this **man** , the most savage, most barbaric, and most violent warrior of them all!" He then stops at a page then tears it off and it flashes to life!

* * *

Every God and Mortal across space and time had gathered for Ragnarok, inside the Valhalla Arena.

"THIS IS THE MOMENT THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES!" Heimdall, the Watchman of Apocalypse shouted. "THE MOMENT TO BLOW IN THIS GJALLARHORN! THE TIME TO OPEN THE CURTAIN OF { **RAGNAROK** }… IS DRAWING NEAR! ARE YOU RRREADY FOR THIS!?" He asked. "THE RULE ARE SIMPLE. FIGHT TO THE DEATH! THAT'S IT! THE WINNER IS DECIDED BY THE COMPLETE ANNIHILATION OF THE OF THE OTHER SIDE!"

"It's about time… Big Sis Brunhild… Lord Null." Geir said nervously.

"FROM THE SIDE OF THE GODS, THIS MAN! ONE KNOWN FOR HIS TREMENDOUS POWER AND HIS LEGENDARY WEAPON, MJOLNIR! IT'S THE STRONGEST NORDIC'S GOD, THE THUNDER BERSERKER!" Heimdall shouted. "THOR!"

Thor appeared in the arena with the same bored look on his face, meanwhile Odin from where he was looked down at his son with only one thing to say.

"Kill them." Odin said emotionlessly.

On the side of the humans, Brunhild, Geir, and Null were watching. Bit it wasn't just humans, there was also, Faunus, elves, and half-breed of all in between watching.

"Yikes." Geir said with fright.

" _As expected, Lord Thor is the first one to fight._ " Brunhild thought. " _Null, I hope the warriors you pick are enough…_ "

"AND FROM THE SIDE OF MANKIND, A TRUE WARRIOR! HAVING FOUGHT OVER A THOUSAND WIN WITHOUT LOSING A SINGLE ONE! WIELDING HIS SWORD LIKE A TRUE SAVAGE, HE'S THE CAPTAIN OF THE 11TH DIVISION OF SOUL SOCIETY, THE STRONGEST SHINIGAMI CAPTAIN!" Heimdall shouted. "KENPACHI ZARAKI!"

Kenpachi came running through the entrance and with a great leap, he slammed into the arena and kicked up a large cloud of dust. He was spotting his classic savage grin and had his sword over his right shoulder. Everyone cheered as the battle for survival was about to begin, both warriors looked each other in the eye. Nearby a human was praying to themselves.

"Human, you better stop praying. Since the ones that we have to defeat… are none other than the Gods that you're praying too." Brunhild stated.

"Indeed." Null stated.

"THIS IS TRULY, THE BATTLE OF THE STRONGEST!" Heimdall shouted. "THE ATMOSPHERE IN THE STADIUM IS AT MAXIMUM VOLTAGE!"

"Lord Thor, please destroy that puny mortal in one hit!" Shouted Forseti, God of Justice.

And when he saw that, Kenpachi gave an annoyed and intimidating look, scaring him and making tremble with fear.

"Why the hell are you scared?" A god asked him.

"I-I don't know, it's just that mortal's aura…" Forseti said, unsure.

"Captain Kenpachi! Tear those Gods a new asshole!" Shouted the men in his squad

In the seat on the side of mankind was the entire 11th Division, along with all the Captains and Commander.

"So Kenpachi is the one fighting? Can't say I'm not surprised." Rukia Kuchiki, Captain of 13th Division said.

"Only that savage could find joy in such a grim situation." Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division said.

"Let's hope our monster swordsman can pull one through." Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain-Commander said.

"Maybe." Rukia stated. "But do you think he has a chance, Ichigo?" She asked the Former Substitute Shinigam. He remains silent and thinks back to his battle with the captain.

" _Kenpachi…_ " Ichigo thought.

Meanwhile, Brunhild, Geir, and Null were watching the fight about to begin. Geir wasn't sure about how this would go.

"Sister Hild and Lord Null… does Kenpachi even stand a chance?" Geir asked.

"Mortals cannot defeat the Gods, that's what your thinking isn't it?" Brunhild asked.

"Ah no… that's…" Geir said nervously.

"And I'm certain that's also whatever single God here is thinking but that's precisely why… Humanity has a chance of ramming a fist up the arse of the Gods that shat on them from above." Brunhild said with a calm smile.

"Gods that shat on them?" Geir repeated.

"God that shat on them." Brunhild stated.

"Ramming their fist?" Geir repeated.

"Ramming their fist." Brunhild stated.

"Sometimes her manner of speech gets really vulgar…" Geir thought with a sweatdrop

"Vulgar as always Brunhild…" Null stated. "Nonetheless, your right."

"It's finally beginning! The duel…" Geir thought nervously.

**Heimdall took the gjallarhorn and at the ready, how he long to use the horn and blow through and now he has the chance. So with a deep breath, he blew into the horn and signaled the start of Ragnarok!**

**Both warriors lower their weapon and begin to close the distance between each other, everyone was confused on why but continue to watch. Thor had the same bore look on his face while Kenpachi had his usual savage grin on his face.**

"Oho? Neither is interesting in the other's opening move. It seems like they are not planning on observing each other at all." Zeus stated.

"What the hell is with him? Doesn't that mortal know the meaning of fear?" Forseti asked.

The two closing the distance even more, the tense was getting high. Everyone was on edge with how things would go.

"Sister… Lord Null… will he really be alright!? If anything now he seems to be looking down on Lord Thor!?" Geir asked, growing more worried.

"Just watch and see." Null told her, Brunhild remained quiet but had a smirk. " _Show them the power of the strongest shinigami, Kenpachi Zaraki._ " He thought.

**Kenpachi and Thor were now face-to-face, and even though they were bred differently the one thing that they shared was their claim for the title of the Strongest. With that in mind the two raised their weapons and with their very first strike, they annihilated their opponent!**

The force from the clash of weapons was so strong it created a powerful gust of wind that right all the way where the Bookkeeper and Valkyrie are. Kenpachi put more power in his arm and forced the Nordic God back and closed the distance between them and went for another swing of his blade. Both of them fought so many battles and defeated so many enemies this was the first time that their foe was able to withstand their blow in a long time. The two clash weapons again and create an even stronger gust of wind then before, Kenpachi having a smile on his face while Thor was now curious about the mortal and his rising power.

"A-AMAZING! THEIR EQUAL! THEIR POWER IS A EQUAL MATCH-UP!" Heimdall shouted. "WHAT AN AMAZING DEVELOPMENT!"

"A mere mortal's keeping up… hohoho but it won't be long now… until Thor unleashes his true power~." Zeus said, enjoying the fight.

Thor jumped back and ready himself, unleashing lightning from his hands and gripping his hammer with both of them. He then takes an odd stance, almost like he was about to fall on his back. The story behind this stance was when a horde of giants attacked Asgard and nearly destroyed it, but Thor was able to finish them all with his instant kill technique and tales of his glory was told.

"Playtime is over." Zeus stated.

"Show them." Odin ordered.

Thor unleashes the killer move named, **Thor's Hammer**! Kenpachi looked at the technique with surprise and after that, a huge bursting flash of lightning that reached the skies appeared, a huge gust of wind and dust kicked up. Geir looked at the scene with dread, believing that everything was already over for the fight.

" _That's… the true strength of a God?_ " Geir thought. " _It's over no matter how you look at it… even the thought of a mortal beating a God is foolish after all…_ " She thought, falling to her knees.

"Stand up, Geir." Brunhild told her.

"Sister." Geir said, facing the older Valkyrie. "No more! I… I can't watch any longer!"

"Don't avert your eyes…" Brunhild told her.

"But!" Geir said, not understanding.

"She's right, you're about to miss a very important moment of history between God and Mankind." Null told her.

When the smoke cleared, Kenpachi was still alive and even more shocking, he was able to stop the attack with one hand.

"Gahahaha, you're pretty strong." Kenpachi told the Gods.

Then with one swing of his sword, he slash Thor across the chest and made the God bleed! Everyone was shocked that a mortal was able to injure a God. the same thing crosses both their minds, had they been born in the same time and same place or even born in the same race, they would be rivals.

"What;s wrong? Didn't think a mortal can handle you?" Kenpiach said with a chuckle.

"Bastard, that strength wastes on a mortal like you." Thor said with a smirk.

Kenpachi swung his sword at the God once again and Thor blocked the attack, their weapons grinded against each other so hard they created sparks. The Shinigami Captain repeatedly swung his sword, like he was trying to cut through the hammer. Thor took another swing with his hammer at him but he swiftly dodge using **Flash Step** and appeared behind the God and intended to cut his head off but Thor spun around and swung his at the shinigami hammer with the intent to destroy his upper body but the madman blocked the attack with his sword.

"Hmm… how strange." Zeus said, trying to figure how it was possible for a God to be injured.

"Lord Zeus! Is there something about him that interests you!?" Hermes, One of the 12 Olympus Gods shouted.

"Something impossible has occurred…" Zeus stated.

"You're wondering how a mere mortal is able to keep up with a God!?" Hermes shouted the question.

"Oh shut up already! Don't shout right in my ear!" Zeus shouted back. "I'm not so old my ears have stopped working!" He shouted with a huff, then calmed down. "There is that… but there another issue is that he's up against Mjolnir. Any weapon made by man should've been destroyed in one-hit." He pointed out. "So that should be impossible… man-made weaponry would never stand against, wait a second…" He looked to where Brunhild and Null were, the Valkyrie shot the God a sly grin. "Hmph. I see your plot, Valkyrie Girl. Bookkeeper."

"Sister, Lord Zeusis looking over here with a creepy smile." Geir said in fright.

"It appears he's noticed." Brunhild stated.

"It seems so." Null stated.

_Prior to the beginning of Ragnarok_

Null had pulled the page off and it flashed to life, it revealed a japanese style sliding door, Null told them to stay put. He opened the door and walked through it and was greeted with what was left of Soul Society, he walked through the ruins of the place and saw the person he wanted to see.

"Excuse me, Kenpachi Zaraki." Null said to the Captain.

"Yeah, who are you? Are you looking to fight?" Kenpachi asked, grabbing his Zanpakuto.

"You won't find any join fighting me, but how would you feel about fighting a God?" Null asked him.

"Fighting a God? Gahahaha, sounds like a great time." Kenpachi said with a savage grin.

"Then follow me." Null said with a smirk.

Null returned to Brunhild and Geir with Kenpachi, the two Valkyries were confused at the sight of the Captain but Brunhild could tell from his aura that he was powerful. Now they were trying to figure the next step of ensuring their plan worked.

"So this is the warrior you've chosen." Brunhild stated, observing the Shinigami.

"Yes. This is Kenpachi Zaraki, the strongest Shinigami Captain of all in Soul Society, without a doubt he will be a perfect counter to Thor." Null stated. "He's slaughtered a lot of warriors in the past, even at a young age."

"Perfect." Brunhild said, believing they may have a chance.

"Enough chit-chat, when do I get to slash up these so called God!?" Kenpachi asked, getting impatience and his bloodlust flaring.

" _So scary!_ " Geir thought, feeling her body growing weak.

"Soon." Null told him. "Just wait for now." The Captain grunted and walked off.

"Big Sis, Lord Null, even if he's the strongest. Do you really think he's capable of going up against a God? Let alone Lord Thor?" Geir asked them.

"Obviously, he got no chance." Brunhild answered.

"Of course not." Null said bluntly.

"Obviously? No chance!?" Geir asked in comedic horror.

"The cheats the Gods have are their divine weapons, have been forged and honed within heaven.." Brunhild explained.

"Compared to the weapons of Mankind, they are simply toys and therefore would be smashed to pieces within seconds." Null added.

"So Geir, there is no way in hell that the mortals can defeat Gods wielding their divine weapons." Brunhild stated.

"No way in hell…" Geir said weakly, filled with dread. "WE'RE DOOOOOOOOMED!" She shouted.

"Fufufu, you're right here. We're absolutely doomed~." Brunhild stated. "So let me ask you this. What if mortals had divine weapons as well?"

"Huh." Geir asked, confused.

"Brunhild is right, only a divine weapon can defeat another divine weapon." Null concluded.

"You called dear sister." A voice said in a plum of blossom petaled. "In accordance with our sister, Brunhild's summoning. We, the 11 Valkyrie Sisters, have gathered."

"Oh… our sisters!" Geir in awe.

"Quite the sight to behold." Null said softly.

"This is the first time all 13 of us have gathered in one place?!" Geir said surprise. "But why…"

"Randgriz. Step forth." Brunhild called out.

"Yes. dear sister." Randgriz, The 4th Valkyrie said, approaching.

"Sister Griz." Geir said happy.

"Miss Randgriz." Null said with a bow, she bowed back.

"Randgriz, I take it you know of Lord Thor's armaments?" Brunhild asked.

"Of course. The Jarngreipr, gauntlets capable of withstanding any attack." Randgriz explained. "And most importantly, "Jotun Bane", more commonly known as Mjolnir."

"Indeed." Brunhild stated. "Those two that Thor wield are heaven's strongest, shittiest cheats. In order to win against Lord Thor, first we must overcome those obstacles." She stated. "Randgriz… will you pledge your body to me?" She asked.

"Of course sister. With pleasure." Randgriz answered.

" _Pledge your body?_ " Geir thought confused.

_Back to the present_

Kenpachi and Thor continue with their fight, then he's sword begins to glow with a bright light and it reveals to be Randgriz.

"What is that weapon?" Hermes asked, trying to blow the light.

"Just as I thought…" Zeus stated.

" _That right there is the secret of us sisters… our counter to the God's cheat! Is our very own cheat!_ " Brunhild thought with a wide smile.

" _The body of a Valkyrie's body can become any mortal weapon. Along them to option divine weapons of their own._ " Null thought. " _The technique is called… Volund!_ "

Kenpachi merely laughs and knocks Thor's hammer to the ground and swings his sword at the neck of the God, but Thor blocks with his right arm.

"A weapon that has become divine, takes on the traits of the Valkyrie it possesses. The 4th sister, Randgriz." Brunhild explained. "Is… Sheildbreaker!" After she said that, one of Thor's gauntlets shattered!

"It's time for the party to begin." Null said, smirking.

Once Kenpachi had shattered one of Thor's gauntlets, he didn't waste time attacking one again, The Nordic God block with his hammer. Every mortal was cheering for the 11th Division Shinigami Captain, because for the first time they have surpassed their creators! Kenpachi goes for another swing but Thor dodge, he keeps attacking with a barrage of lethal slash and in the middle of his frenzy, Thor swung his hammer right for his head but at the last second he blocked his sword and went sliding across the arena. Kenpachi **Flash Step** directly at the God and thrust his blade but Thor quickly dodged but Kenpachi was able to land a small cut on his right shoulder, and with one more mighty swing the Captain was able to knock Mjolnir away. While the fight was going on Hermes explained Volund to Zeus.

"That is… the essence of Ragnarok, correct?" Hermes asked.

"Yes… that's right… those pissy little girls… against, us might Gods… this is a rebellion!" Zeus shouted, not pleased. "But… to think that the Valkyries… would seriously turn their blades on us… it's so… this just… the greatest thrill I've had ever since the big bang!" Zeus said with a look of great pleasure, his muscle swelling up. "Right? Br-bru-bru-bru-bru-bru-bru-bru-brunhild?" He asked, pervertedly. this freaking out Geir, Brunhild has a blank face, and Null had a dark gaze.

" _Quit staring over here. Creepy motherfuckering geezer._ " Brunhild thought.

" _Fucking creep._ " Null thought with venom.

Kenpachi was about to continue the fight but a thundering boom was heard and when everyone looked where it was coming from, they saw Mjolnir was trembling and melting the ground under it into liquid hot stone.

"TH-THIS IS AMAZING, FOLKS! JUST LIKE IN THE LEGEND, IT'S WHITE HOT!" Heimdall shouted. "BUT WHY NOW…!? WELL, IN ANY CASE… LORD THOR HAS LOST ONE OF HIS JARNGREIPR… CAN HE EVEN WIELD MJOLNIR ANYMORE!?"

All the Gods with the exception of Zeus and Odin began to dread the worse, believing Thor could no longer use his hammer. Then everyone began to hear a thumping sound and it was coming from Mjolnir, it was revealed that it was pulsing!?

"Finally… you've awakened." Thor stated, and then veins burst from the hammer!

"Gaaaaaaah! It got veins!? Wha…? Huh…? Is that thing alive!?" Geir asked, completely freaking out. Even Brunhild was taken back in shock, only Null remained unfazed.

"Ohoho, so Mjolnir has finally awakened, eh?" Zeus stated.

"Awakened… you say?" Hermes asked, curious.

"See, there's a slight misunderstanding in the legend about Mjolnir and Jarngreipr… the gloves weren't there to protect Thor from Mjolnir." Zeus told Hermes. "Instead, it was actually there in order to protect Mjolnir, prior to its awakening from the weight of Thor's swing." He explained, and while he did Thor toss his other glove to the side.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Thor said, lifting his hammer with one hand. "Human… no your name was Kenpachi, right? I have one request to make." And lightning burst from the hammer. " **Don't die on me now.** "

"Gahahahaha! I'm getting excited now!" Kenpachi said with a wide savage grin.

Back in the stands, Brunhild had received a message from heavenly phone and pulled it out, Geir and Null saw this and but he remained silent while Geir felt the need to point it out.

"Ah! That's not allowed, you know! You have to turn your phone off while in the cinema." Geir stated.

Brunhild had a look of pure shock on her face, then smirked and Null could already tell why but Geir remained confused.

"It's here. The list of combatants for Ragnarok." Brunhild told her, then showed the list.

"Huh? Th-This is it…?" Geir said, trembling. "The 26 names that will decide everything? And the countdown to decide humanity's fate… for all Humanity, these are the final 13!"

"Very much so." Null stated, having his own smirk.

**Heaven** :

Zeus

Buddha

Loki

Apollo

Poseidon

Susano'o No Mikoto

Thor

Bishamonten

Anubis

Odin

Beelzebub

Shiva

Hercules

**Humanity:**

Kenpachi Zaraki

Adam

Gyomei Himejima

Red Hood

Wakatsuki Takeshi

Alucard

Spawn

Charlotte Katakuri

Garou

Jotaro Kujo

Zeref Dragneel

Escanor

Johnny Cage

"Final? Fufufu… no, Geir one day, these warriors will be known as… The Ejinherjar!" Brunhild shouted with a bright smile.

"These 13 warriors from across the Dimensions will be the ones to face off against the Gods in Ragnarok!" Null said with a proud smile.

On the side of the Gods, Hermes showed Zeus the roster and he was very pleased with what he saw. Back with Kenpachi and Thor, the Nordic God was now getting serious and the Shinigami Captain was getting pumped.

**It was a rare sight it behold, The mighty Thor with his awakened Mjolnir was getting serious. Even the all omniscients Gods were in awe at the sight!**

Thor spin around and toss his hammer with both hands, Mjolnir spun right at Kenpachi with great speed, he was able to dodge by leaning back then right at the God with the intent of cutting him in half but the hammer spun right back at him, luckily Kenpachi was able to avoid it for a second time. Thor caught the hammer and combined the velocity and centrifugal force and being through with all his own might had created the ultimate blow, this surprised everyone. The name of this technique was called, **Geirrod**.

**In this battle of the strongest, Thor would display his finest smile while Kenpachi would meet it with his worst smile.**

And instead of trying to blow the attack, the Shinigami meant the attack head on with his strongest swing of his sword. There was a large crash and it kicked up a cloud of dust, once it was cleared, Kenpachi was able to survive the ultimate blow.

"That blow buried Jormungandr… what with that mortal..." The Black Raven asked, confused.

"Kenpachi! Quit making my sister do all the heavy lifting!" Geir shouted. "Hm?" She said confused.

Even though Kenpachi survived the blow, he didn't get out of it unscathed. His right arm and shoulder was dislocated and right leg was now broken. He fell to his knee and now standing on one leg, everyone on the side of humanity was in shock and horror.

"CAPTIAAAAAAAAN!" Every member of the 11th squad shouted with dread.

"What is that savage doing!?" Byakuya asked frustrated.

"This is looking bad." Rukia said, concerned. "This can't end this like this!"

Meanwhile on the side of the Gods, they were more than glad to see a mortal push to the brink before they would die.

"Hermes…" Zeus called out.

"Yes?" Hermes answered.

"Isn't it just wonderful…? To watch men fight and die?" Zeus said, taking great pleasure of the sight before him. "Although, seeing him take Thor's might head-on with his own… he's shown us something special… but the time is up for him."

"Dear sister! Kenpachi! Hurry up and move out the way!" Geir shouted. "Please…"

"Dammit!" Brunhild cursed. "Is this really it?"

All of humanity had thought it was over, except for two being… that being Null and Ichigo. The Bookkeeper remained unfazed while Ichigo looked more annoyed.

"Geir, Brunhild, don't give up yet. Watch and you'll see." Null stated. Ichigo stood on his feet and took a deeper breath.

"Kenpachi! What the hell are you doing!? Is this some kind of bad fucking joke, because I'm not laughing! Quit playing around and fight like you mean it!" Ichigo shouted at the Captain.

That lit a fire under everyone and soon everyone was chanting and shouting for Kenpachi to get up and fight. Kenpachi then planted his sword in the ground and relocated his shoulder then raised his right leg and stomp on the ground and was standing on both feet. Everyone cheered when he did and Thor had an excited smile on his face, finally getting a challenge for once in his left.

"Ichigo, you smart-mouth bastard. Just who do you think I am!?" Kenpachi shouted. "Gahahaha! It's time I get serious as well, so don't die on me when I do, okay God?"

"From this moment forward, you're going to see what Kenpachi is like when serious." Null told the two Valkyries.

Kenpachi rips off his eyepatch and releases his full power, filling the arena with a burst of yellow aura of Reiatsu which surprises Thor and the other gods. Kenpachi grips his sword with both hands and lungs at the God and attacks with **Ryodan** , causing Thor to block the attack but he is knocked back by a wave of energy. Kenpachi exhales and points his sword at the God and shoots him a savage grin.

" **Drink** , **Nozarashi**!" Kenpachi said, activating his Shinki. Now wielding a large axe/cleaver hybrid. "Gahahahahaha, there isn't anything I can't cut."

Kenpachi then **Flash Step** right at Thor and swing his large blade at the Nordic God with all his might and even when he blocked, the force of the blow was able to sink the Nordic God's feet into the ground. Thor swung his hammer right back at Kenpachi to smash him to pieces but he blocked it and attacked with another swing of his large blade and left a horizontal cut on Thor's abdomen but the cut was shallow. Thor could feel himself growing in excitement because even though he was being pushed back by a mortal this was the first time in a long time where someone was able to injure him and now push him back, he felt like he could burst at any moment. Kenpachi charges right at him for another slash attack but Thor blocks with Mjolnir and holds out his hand and unleashes streams of lightning and shocks the Shinigami Captain, Kenpachi just endure it and put more power into his arms and push back Thor. Kenpachi was smoking a bit but was still trucking, he charged the at Thunder God and Thor meant his charge with his own, a yellow aura surrounded Kenpachi's large blade while lightning surround they swung their weapons at the same time and when they collided it it created a explosion of lightning and pure yellow energy. Kenpachi and Thor were both blown away, even with how intense things were getting these two were far from finished. The most surprising was the number of chips and nicks that were in Mjolnir, golden blood leaked from the veins but Kenpachi's weapon wasn't perfect either, having a number of chips and looking slightly worn out. The shinigami just laughed and rushed right at Thor, but he shot out another stream of lightning right at Kenpachi but he simply cut through it and about to split the arm of the God in half! But Thor parries the blade with his hammer by spinning around and his hammer comes full circle and slams Kenpachi into the arena wall at full force. Everyone thought that was it for the Captain, but they were far from that being a reality, Kenpachi pry himself from the wall and was laughing, his head was leaking blood onto his face but he was still alive.

"S-Sis… This power." Geir said, trembling.

"Null… is this the power you were talking about?" Brunhild asked, shocked.

"This is the power of all Shinigami, this power is called Shinki. It is different for every Shinigami, in Kenpachi's case his Shinki let him cut through anything and everything." Null explained. "But it's nothing compared to what will come next…"

He licked the blood from his lips and raised his large blade and slammed it down onto the ground and unleashed a large wave of energy that headed right for Thor, he blocked the attack by slamming his hammer down and created a shockwave of lightning. Kenpachi **Flash Step** right at Thor and delivers a downward slash but Thor caught the blade with his bare head and hits Kenpachi directly with Mjolnir with the intent of smashing his lower half into paste but he the attack with a kick, damaging his left leg but didn't end because Thor channeled lightning through his body and hit Kenpachi with a lethal shock. Kenpachi puts more force into his blade and nearly slash through the arm of the Nordic God but he is tossed across the arena. Kenpachi jumps at Thor and with more power and speed is able to land a direct slash into the left shoulder of the Nordic God and sinks his blade into his flesh. The Gods themselves were shocked to see a mortal do this much damage to a God and even endure such punishment from one. Mankind was feeling hopeful that they just might have a choice. Thor saw that playtime was over and it was time to end this, so he grabs Kenpachi's by the face and raised his hammer to the sky and called forth a vicious thunderstorm that no mortal could handle, white hot lightning rain and engulfed the arena in a sea of a blinding flash. The all Kenpachi could feel was a blazing heat and unbearable shock through his body the reach his bones, once the flash died down Mankind was in horror at the sight of Kenpachi being held by the throat by Thor and covered in lethal burns, he focus all his strong and slam his hammer into Kenpachi's chest and send him flying into a wall, the Shinigami Captain was deep into wall and remained motionless.

Mankind had dreaded the worse and thought that Kenpachi was done for, believing it was over. Geir, Brunhild, and even Null thought it was too much for even Kenpachi to handle. Thor was getting ready to finish Kenpachi off for good. Everything was black and quiet for Kenpachi, he wasn't sure if he was dead or just out of it.

" _So this is the power of a God? Hehehe, it truly is something else._ " Kenpachi thought, recalling all his battle, his fight with Ichigo, his fight against Espada 5 Nnoitra, his death match with Unohana, and even his battle with Gremmy.

" _Can you still fight, Kenpachi?_ " Randgriz asked in his mind.

" _Of course I can! I'm just a bit tired, I can still win this!_ " Kenpachi thought firmly.

"Is that so, Kenny?" A voice asked.

Then someone he never thought he saw again appeared before him, Yachiru. He wasn't sure if she was real or just a hallucination.

" _Yachiru._ " Kenpachi thought, looking at the little girl.

" _Don't you think it's time to show the Gods who they're dealing with?_ " Yachiru asked. " _You fought well up to this point, but don't you think it's time to end it?_ "

" _Hmmmm…_ " Kenpachi remained silent.

" _Don't let the Gods destroy our world, don't let the sacrifices of everyone be in vain._ " Yachiru told him. " _You're not going to disappoint them? Are you?_ "

" _Of course not! I'll slaughter anyone that looks down on the title of Kenpachi!_ " Kenpachi told her, having his usual smile.

" _Hahahaha, that the Kenny I know!_ " Yachiru said smiling.

In the stands of Mankind, everyone was dreading the worse. Geir thought it was all over for them, Brunhild was biting her nail intensely, Null was sweating and was dreading the worse.

"It over… it all over, a mortal could never beat a God…" Geir said with a whimper.

"Fucking damn it…!" Brunhild cursed.

Thor stood before Kenpachi and raised Mjolnir, he tightened his grip on the handle and was about to smash the Shinigami's head into paste.

"It was fun, Kenpachi Zaraki. You fought well." Thor stated. Kenpachi then coughed up a bunch of fluid and was gasping, he then muttered something, Thor raised his brow in confusion. "What?"

"Bankai…" Kenpachi said.

And then the pressure increased tenfold as a huge burst of red energy pushed back the Thunder Berserker, everyone was in shock at what had just happened.

"Both of you… look forward, battle isn't over yet." Null told the two Valkyries.

They both look forward, and everyone was shocked by the new look that Kenpachi had, even some of the Gods show fear and shock, while Thor just continues to smile. Kenpachi's skin was red, and he had horns, and a completely deranged smile. It was as if a true monster had awakened before the Nordic God.

"L-Lord Null… wh-what happened to him!?" Geir asked.

"This is the true power of the Shinigami, Bankai." Null answered.

The monstrous Kenpachi let out a booming roar, Thor saw this was going the climax of their battle and ready himself for the final bout of their match. Could Kepnachi do it? Or would humanity suffer their first loss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the first battle, it was a tie in the polls so I went with Kenpachi. For the list of representatives I've chosen is better, some of them are stronger than the main character or I believe they have a better chance of fighting, tell what you think of the list, there will be a version 2 of the battle and list so don't worry.
> 
> Peace!


	3. The Unseen Events And The Grand Conclusion Of Round 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version 2 list of representatives will hold some of the characters suggested along with some of my own choices, the battle will also be different.
> 
> I don't own Shuumatsu No Valkyrie

* * *

Chapter 2: **The Unseen Events And The Grand Conclusion Of Round 1!**

Everyone watched as Thor and Kenpachi were about to enter their final bout, Kenpachi didn't have long because of the enormous amount of power in his body. Thor was ready to make this the final bout they would have. In the stands Geir, Brunhild, and Null watch the unseen event unfold.

"B-Bankai? What's that?" Geir asked.

"It is the Shinigami's true power that can in all shapes and abilities." Null told the two. "What you're seeing before you is Kenpachi's true power, his Bankai makes him an absolute monster."

"Really!?" Geir said in shock.

"Just watch and you'll see." Null told them. " _Will this be enough?_ " He thought.

Kenpachi lunged at Thor like a feral beast that thirst for blood, he attacked with a right kick but Thor blocked with his hammer, the power behind the blow push back the Nordic Gods and left a size nick in Mjolnir, Thor retaliate and charge forward and attack with a hammer swung to take off Kenpachi's head but he blocked and was set sliding through the arena. Kenpachi and Thor stare each other in the eyes and know this was it, they were going to give it their all to win this! They rush at one another and attack, Kenpachi attacks with a powerful sword slash while Thor attacks with a powerful swung of his hammer, their weapons grind against each other for a few minutes and created bolts of pure energy flew off, they put more power into their weapons at the same time and created a explosion! It made a dust cloud, both fighters were knocked back but they were harmed this time, to the horror of the Gods, Thor had lost his left arm while Kenpachi's right arm was damaged badly, which horrified Humanity.

"Wh-What to his arm!? Did the clash do that!?" Geir asked in fear.

"No it wasn't. That was the effort of his own power, Kenpachi isn't able to control enormous power from his Bankai." Null told them seriously. "Kenpachi is at the end of his ropes, if he doesn't finish this fight soon…"

"He'll die. Correct?" Brunhild asked Null.

"Yes." Null nodded.

Kenpachi spit up blood and looked at his mangled right arm, he grabbed his weapon with his teeth and tossed it to his left arm, Thor was still standing but looked at the damage he took and even his missing left arm. Both fighters had taken a great deal of damage that normally killed anyone else, in this battle of " **The Strongest** " it was near its end, these two rivals were going to give it their all, even if it meant death! Kenpachi unleash a thick dark red aura of reishi that formed the face of a monster while Thor unleash the aura of the God with lightning that looks like a world-ending thunderstorm, the aura of these two filled the arena and clashed the very embodiment of their will to come out on top.

" _This is it._ " Null thought having a cold sweat, he didn't realize he was trembling.

Kenpachi tightened the grip of his weapon and charged using **Flash Step** at the same time Thor tossed Mjolnir with all his might! Kenpachi channels all his power into his left arm and is ready to slash with all his might! Mjolnir came circling back at Thor and he caught an attack with **Thor's Hammer** while Kenpachi used **Ryodan**. This would be the strongest swing either of them had even used Kenpachi and Thor smiled like madmen not caring about the Gods or Humanity, only in this moment, the moment where they attack with everything they had! There was a large explosion of pure energy that made a big flash of red and blue that reached heavens of the sky, after the deafening boom there was only silence and a large dust cloud, everyone watched with great suspense. " **Who won?** " That was the question, whichever side won would define the outcome for all here.

The dust cloud began to clear, everyone was at the edge of their seats and grew tense. When it had cleared, the first thing they saw shock them to the core. Before them was a gorey scene, the whole right side of Thor's upper body was gone, Mjolnir was in piece of golden blood everywhere but Kenpachi wasn't any luckier, the Shinigami Captain left arm was gone and was badly burn by lightning, and his weapon was created and then turn back into Randgriz. It wasn't something anyone had expected.

"I-I DON'T BELIEVE IT! BOTH FIGHTER ARE MANGLE BEYOND REASON!" Heimdall shouted. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? WHICH SIDE WON!? THE GODS! OR HUMANITY!" He asked, needing an answer.

"Hahaha… well done… Kenpachi Zaraki." Thor said, still conscious. "Your worthy… of being my… rival."

"Gahaha… not so bad… yourself, Thor." Kenpachi said, spitting up blood. "I would mind… fighting you… again."

Both fighters fall to their back, reality returns to everyone now fully processing what was before them and was indeed the truth and not a lie.

CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIN!" Squad 11th shouted in despair.

"KEPAAAAACHI!" Ichigo shouted dread.

LOOOOORD THOOOOOOR!" Forstei shouted with a heartbroken face.

"Dammit." Null cursed. Brunhild remained silent while Geir was still in shock.

**The battle had ended in a tie, neither side had won. But this only serve to bring everyone down, with Humanity now seeing the power of the Gods could despair while the God comes to realize that Humanity was stronger then they thought.**

**Round 1 of Ragnarok:**

Kenpachi vs Thor: Tied

Deciding Move: **Thor's Hammer** / **Ryodan**

Soon, Thor's and Kenpachi's bodies begin to crack and turn into particles along with Randgriz. Geir fell to her knees at the sight of her Valkyrie sister, Null's hood covered his face, and Brunhild maintained a serious face.

* * *

All the Shinigami had a moment of peace for their fallen captain and follow comrade. All the Shinigami Captain saluted Kenpachi Zaraki, humanity may not have won the battle but this fight was an example of the potential mortals had and just how strong and how far they are willing to go.

The two older figures walk off to prepare for the next round, Geir regains her composure and follows after the two.

"S-Sister… Lord Null… just wait a second." Geir shouted, trying to catch up. "What will happen to Randgriz and Kenpachi now after this?" She asked.

"After this? A Foolish question." Brunhild stated, Null put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take over." Null told her. "For Kenpachi and any other mortal from across the dimension, if they died then beings higher than the Gods take care of that. But for the Valkyries, it's a different story…" He said softly but had a deep sadness.

"A-A different story… h-how?" Geir asked nervously.

"This is a battle of souls, if the soul is destroyed then there is no "after this" it the end of the line. At least for the Valkyries…" Null said with great shame.

"Huh? T-The end?" Geir said quietly.

"Niflhel…" Brunhild said. "They can no longer return to the cycle of reincarnation."

Geir realized what she meant and it horrified her, she was brought to tears and nearly yelled at Brunhild for knowing this the hold time but still went through with it. But felt something wrap around her and held her tight, she saw it was Null, he was hugging the young Valkyrie.

"I understand that you're upset for the loss of your sister. But we must do what we can to take out these bastard Gods, and we can't do it without risk." Null told her in a calm tone. But his face betrayed his tone, his eyes glowed red and had a fiery aura around them.

"Must we… really… god this far? In this… war?" Geir said, tearing up.

"The very existence of Humanity depends on it." Null told her. "I'm sorry, Geir. I'm truly am."

The young Valkyrie could don't nothing more than hug back and cry her eyes out for the loss of her sister, all Null could do was try and soothe her sorrows. Brunhild didn't say a word and merely held in the rage for the Gods and her own painful loss.

Meanwhile with the Gods, Zeus was holding a meeting which involved Shiva, himself, Hermes, and Odin. The aftermath of the Round 1 had left a deep impression on all of them, they may not have lost Round 1 but they didn't win either, the thought of tying with mortals was unthinkable.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events." Zeus stated.

"Interesting? How is this interesting!?" Shiva asked in anger. "Thor lost! To a mortal!"

"Thor was fated to die in Ragnarok, if he lost then it simply means that mortal was strong." Zeus stated. "Not strong enough to win but still."

Odin didn't say a word, but the look of anger in his eyes was clear and his fingers digging into his throne.

"Those little girls really do intend to kill us, we return in kind." Zeus said seriously.

**This was only the start for Ragnarok, the Gods had no idea just how powerful Humanity is and how far they came, and when they did it would be too late.**

* * *

With Null, Brunhild, and Geir they were making plans for the next round. Null was thinking over who to send into the arena next, but couldn't find anyone at the moment, Brunhild assured him and took over for the moment and was now mediating at the moment, he was re-thinking his strategy.

"The first battle is over. Our duty is to decide the next representative for round 2." Brunhild stated.

"But if even Kenpachi couldn't win against the Gods… who even could…?" Geir said, still sad.

"In that case… let's go with him." Brunhild, selecting their next fighter. "Amongst all of Humanity, the man most detested by the Gods… we shall bet on the man, with the strongest will."

"Wha…! File number… !?" Geir said with shock.

* * *

Here the conclusion for round 1. I hope you enjoyed it, from here I will be doing version 2 of this fight and it will be different from this one and the list of the 13 fighters, so enjoy.

Peace!


	4. V2: The Strongest God vs. The Strongest Pirate! A Destructive Battle Between Monsters! And The Grand Conclusion Of Round 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's version 2 of Round 1, please enjoy it. This one got second most votes for this battle.
> 
> I don't own Shuumatsu no Valkyrie or any other Anime characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Strongest God vs. The Strongest Pirate! A Destructive Battle Between Monsters! And** **The Grand Conclusion Of Round 1!**

Null was still holding the **Book of Infinite Knowledge** , when he realized that Brunhild was on her knees, Geir was confused on why.

"Big Sis, why are you kneeling before this person?" Geir asked.

"I didn't start kneeling because of him." Brunhild stated.

"She's right." Null stated. " _At least not in public._ " He thought.

Then a large hammer slammed into Null's upper body, or would have if he didn't teleport at the last moment.

"It's been a long time… Lord Thor." Brunhild said calmly.

And before them was Thor, Thunder God and The Strongest Nordic God. He had white skin, long red hair, and black and gold eyes. He simply looks at Brunhild not even acknowledging Geir and Null existence.

"Quite the cold one, couldn't even say excuse me." Null stated, not fazed by the fact he almost died.

" _Thor!? The Thunder God, Lord Thor!?_ " Geir thought in fear. " _What is he doing here!? I need to kneel! Or else I'll be…_ " But then Thor walked past them.

"Brunhild… What are you two scheming?" Thor asked with an emotionless voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Brunhild said sheepishly.

Then everything grew intense from a great pressure as Thor's eyes pierce into the back of Brunhild's head, Geir had a look of pure terror on her face, Null remained stone face. Then everything returns to normal and Thor continues to walk off.

"Whatever… don't disappoint me. Or I'll kill you, both of you." Thor threatened, making it clear he won't miss Null next time.

Geir fell to her knees again and exhaled, this was getting to more for the poor young Valkyrie.

"I almost pissed myself! But you two seem calm, Big Sis and Lord Null." Geir stated.

"Did I really look calm to you? Good then." Brunhild said to Geir.

"Huh?" Geir said confused, and saw Brunhild was holding herself with a look of fear on her face as her body trembled.

"Big Sis Hild…" Geir said in concern.

"Null, we need to hurry and choose the most powerful mortals of Mankind in history." Brunhild told him, seriously.

"I-It's impossible Big Sis… What kind of mortal can fight against the mighty Gods!?" Geir asked with a mix of fear and doubt.

"Calm down, young Valkyrie. I've already thought of the perfect one to start things off. He is a true monster of the battlefield." Null said, opening the book and flipped through over a thousand pages with his eyes glowing. "So if anyone is able to fight this battle it will be this **man** , the toughest, most destructive, and most powerful warrior of them all!" He then stops at a page then tears it off and it flashes to life!

Every God and Mortal across space and time had gathered for Ragnarok, inside the Valhalla Arena.

"THIS IS THE MOMENT THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES!" Heimdall, the Watchman of Apocalypse shouted. "THE MOMENT TO BLOW IN THIS GJALLARHORN! THE TIME TO OPEN THE CURTAIN OF { **RAGNAROK** }… IS DRAWING NEAR! ARE YOU RRREADY FOR THIS!?" He asked. "THE RULE ARE SIMPLE. FIGHT TO THE DEATH! THAT'S IT! THE WINNER IS DECIDED BY THE COMPLETE ANNIHILATION OF THE OF THE OTHER SIDE!"

"It's about time… Big Sis Brunhild… Lord Null." Geir said nervously.

"FROM THE SIDE OF THE GODS, THIS MAN! ONE KNOWN FOR HIS TREMENDOUS POWER AND HIS LEGENDARY WEAPON, MJOLNIR! IT'S THE STRONGEST NORDIC'S GOD, THE THUNDER BERSERKER!" Heimdall shouted. "THOR!"

Thor appeared in the arena with the same bored look on his face, meanwhile Odin from where he was looked down at his son with only one thing to say.

"Kill them." Odin said emotionlessly.

On the side of the humans, Brunhild, Geir, and Null were watching. Bit it wasn't just humans, there was also, Faunus, elves, and half-breed of all in between watching.

"Yikes." Geir said with fright.

" _As expected, Lord Thor is the first one to fight._ " Brunhild thought. " _Null, I hope the warriors you pick are enough…_ "

"AND FROM THE SIDE OF MANKIND, A TRUE WARRIOR! HAVING FOUGHT OVER A THOUSAND WIN WITHOUT LOSING A SINGLE ONE! RULING THE SEAS WITH GREAT STRENGTH, HE'S THE CAPTAIN OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES THE STRONGEST PIRATE CAPTAIN!" Heimdall shouted. "EDWARD NEWGATE! BETTER KNEW AS WHITEBEARD!"

Whitebeard came through the entrance, every step he took shook the ground a bit. He stood before the and slammed down his Bisento and kicked up a dust. Everyone cheered as the battle for survival was about to begin, both warriors looked each other in the eye. Nearby a human was praying to themselves.

"Human, you better stop praying. Since the ones that we have to defeat… are none other than the Gods that you're praying too." Brunhild stated.

"Indeed." Null stated.

"THIS IS TRULY, THE BATTLE OF THE STRONGEST!" Heimdall shouted. "THE ATMOSPHERE IN THE STADIUM IS AT MAXIMUM VOLTAGE!"

"Lord Thor, please destroy that puny mortal in one hit!" Shouted Forseti, God of Justice.

Whitebeard give the god an annoyed and intimidating look, scaring him and making tremble with fear.

And when he saw that, Whitebeard gave a stern and intimidating look, scaring him and making him tremble with fear.

"Why the hell are you scared?" A god asked him.

"I-I don't know, it's just that mortal's aura…" Forseti said, unsure.

"Pops! Tears those Gods a new asshole!" Shouted the crew of Whitebeard.

"So Pops is fighting again, think he can win?" Marco, The First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirate asked.

"Hell yeah, Pops isn't going to lose so easily."Ace, The Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates confidently.

"Let's not call it so earlier, Ace." Jozu, The Third Commander of the Whitebeard stated.

"He's right, Pops is fighting a God after all." Vista, The Fourth Commander of the Whitebeard ageed.

"Right." Ace stated.

Meanwhile, Brunhild, Geir, and Null were watching the fight about to begin. Geir wasn't sure about how this would go.

"Sister Hild and Lord Null… does Whitebeard even stand a chance?" Geir asked.

"Mortals cannot defeat the Gods, that's what your thinking isn't it?" Brunhild asked.

"Ah no… that's…" Geir said nervously.

"And I'm certain that's also whatever single God here is thinking but that's precisely why… Humanity has a chance of ramming a fist up the arse of the Gods that shat on them from above." Brunhild said with a calm smile.

"Gods that shat on them?" Geir repeated.

"God that shat on them." Brunhild stated.

"Ramming their fist?" Geir repeated.

"Ramming their fist." Brunhild stated.

"Sometimes her manner of speech gets really vulgar…" Geir thought with a sweatdrop

"Vulgar as always Brunhild…" Null stated. "Nonetheless, your right."

"It's finally beginning! The duel…" Geir thought nervously.

**Heimdall took the gjallarhorn and at the ready, how he long to use the horn and blow through and now he has the chance. So with a deep breath, he blew into the horn and signaled the start of Ragnarok!**

**Both warriors lower their weapon and begin to close the distance between each other, everyone was confused on why but continue to watch. Thor had the same bore look on his face while Whitebeard had his calm look on his face.**

"Oho? Neither is interesting in the other's opening move. It seems like they are not planning on observing each other at all." Zeus stated.

"What the hell is with him? Doesn't that mortal know the meaning of fear?" Forseti asked.

The two closing the distance even more, the tense was getting high. Everyone was on edge with how things would go.

"Sister… Lord Null… will he really be alright!? If anything now he seems to be looking down on Lord Thor!?" Geir asked, growing more worried.

"Just watch and see." Null told her, Brunhild remained quiet but had a smirk. " _Show them the power of the strongest pirate, Whitebeard._ " He thought.

**Whitebeard and Thor were now face-to-face, and even though they were bred differently the one thing that they shared was their claim for the title of the Strongest. With that in mind the two raised their weapons and with their very first strike, they annihilated their opponent!**

The force from the clash of weapons was so strong it created a powerful gust of wind that right all the way where the Bookkeeper and Valkyrie are. Whitebeard put more power in his arm and forced the Nordic God back and closed the distance between them and went for another swing of his weapon. Both of them fought so many battles and defeated so many enemies this was the first time that their foe was able to withstand their blow in a long time. The two clash weapons again and create an even stronger gust of wind then before, Whitebeard soon had a grin on his face while Thor was now curious about the mortal and his overwhelming power.

"A-AMAZING! THEIR EQUAL! THEIR POWER IS A EQUAL MATCH-UP!" Heimdall shouted. "WHAT AN AMAZING DEVELOPMENT!"

"A mere mortal's keeping up… hohoho but it won't be long now… until Thor unleashes his true power~." Zeus said, enjoying the fight.

Thor jumped back and ready himself, unleashing lightning from his hands and gripping his hammer with both of them. He then takes an odd stance, almost like he was about to fall on his back. The story behind this stance was when a horde of giants attacked Asgard and nearly destroyed it, but Thor was able to finish them all with his instant kill technique and tales of his glory was told.

"Playtime is over." Zeus stated.

"Show them." Odin ordered.

Thor unleashes the killer move named, **Thor's Hammer**! Whitebeard looked at the technique with surprise and after that, a huge bursting flash of lightning that reached the skies appeared, a huge gust of wind and dust kicked up. Geir looked at the scene with dread, believing that everything was already over for the fight.

" _That's… the true strength of a God?_ " Geir thought. " _It's over no matter how you look at it… even the thought of a mortal beating a God is foolish after all…_ " She thought, falling to her knees.

"Stand up, Geir." Brunhild told her.

"Sister." Geir said, facing the older Valkyrie. "No more! I… I can't watch any longer!"

"Don't avert your eyes…" Brunhild told her.

"But!" Geir said, not understanding.

"She's right, you're about to miss a very important moment of history between God and Mankind." Null told her.

When the smoke cleared, Whitebeard was still alive and even more shocking, he was able to stop the attack with one arm, which was now jet black.

"Guararara, is that all got brat?" Whitebeard asked the God.

Then with one swing of his sword, he slash Thor across the chest and made the God bleed! Everyone was shocked that a mortal was able to injure a God. the same thing crosses both their minds, had they been born in the same time and same place or even born in the same race, they would be rivals.

"What's wrong, brat? Didn't think a mortal could handle the likes of you?" Whitebeard said with a chuckle.

"Bastard, that strength wastes on a mortal like you." Thor said with a smirk.

Whitebeard then raised his Bisento and swung it at the God again and Thor blocked the attack, their weapons grinded against each other so hard they created sparks. The Pirate Captain spun his bisento and took another strong swing, like he was trying to chop the God in half. Thor took another swing with his hammer at him but he by turning his right arm jet black with **Armament Haki** and counter with a left swung of his bisento at the God and intended to cut his head off but Thor spun around and swung his hammer at the pirate with the intent to destroy his upper body but Whitebeard is able to blocked the attack with his weapon.

"Hmm… how strange." Zeus said, trying to figure how it was possible for a God to be injured.

"Lord Zeus! Is there something about him that interests you!?" Hermes, One of the 12 Olympus Gods shouted.

"Something impossible has occurred…" Zeus stated.

"You're wondering how a mere mortal is able to keep up with a God!?" Hermes shouted the question.

"Oh shut up already! Don't shout right in my ear!" Zeus shouted back. "I'm not so old my ears have stopped working!" He shouted with a huff, then calmed down. "There is that… but there another issue is that he's up against Mjolnir. Any weapon made by man should've been destroyed in one-hit." He pointed out. "So that should be impossible… man-made weaponry would never stand against, wait a second…" He looked to where Brunhild and Null were, the Valkyrie shot the God a sly grin. "Hmph. I see your plot, Valkyrie Girl. Bookkeeper."

"Sister, Lord Zeusis looking over here with a creepy smile." Geir said in fright.

"It appears he's noticed." Brunhild stated.

"It seems so." Null stated.

_Prior to the beginning of Ragnarok_

Null had pulled the page off and it flashed to life, it revealed a pirate ship door, Null told them to stay put. He opened the door and walked through it and was greeted with a large group of pirates having the Whitebeard Jolly Roger.

"Excuse me, Whitebeard." Null said to the Captain.

"Yeah, who are you, brat? Are you looking for trouble?" Whitebeard asked.

"No. I'll be straightforward with you, if you wish to protect the lives of your children then you must face a God." Null told him. "Will you?" He asked him.

"Hmmmm. If it means my children can live, then very well." Whitebeard stated.

"Then follow me." Null said with a smirk.

Null returned to Brunhild and Geir with Whitebeard, the two Valkyries were confused at the sight of the Captain but Brunhild could tell from his aura that he was powerful. Now they were trying to figure the next step of ensuring their plan worked.

"So this is the warrior you've chosen." Brunhild stated, observing the Shinigami.

"Yes. This is Edward Newgate a.k.a Whitebeard, the strongest Pirate in all the Seas, without a doubt he will be a perfect counter to Thor." Null stated. "He's beaten all kinds of monsters and foes."

"Perfect." Brunhild said, believing they may have a chance.

"Enough chit-chat, just when am I fighting? You better not be playing around with me, brat." Whitebeard said seriously.

" _So scary!_ " Geir thought, feeling her body growing weak.

"Soon." Null told him. "Just wait for now." The Pirate grunted and walked off.

"Big Sis, Lord Null, even if he's the strongest. Do you really think he's capable of going up against a God? Let alone Lord Thor?" Geir asked them.

"Obviously, he got no chance." Brunhild answered.

"Of course not." Null said bluntly.

"Obviously? No chance!?" Geir asked in comedic horror.

"The cheats the Gods have are their divine weapons, have been forged and honed within heaven.." Brunhild explained.

"Compared to the weapons of Mankind, they are simply toys and therefore would be smashed to pieces within seconds." Null added.

"So Geir, there is no way in hell that the mortals can defeat Gods wielding their divine weapons." Brunhild stated.

"No way in hell…" Geir said weakly, filled with dread. "WE'RE DOOOOOOOOMED!" She shouted.

"Fufufu, you're right here. We're absolutely doomed~." Brunhild stated. "So let me ask you this. What if mortals had divine weapons as well?"

"Huh." Geir asked, confused.

"Brunhild is right, only a divine weapon can defeat another divine weapon." Null concluded.

"You called dear sister." A voice said in a plum of blossom petaled. "In accordance with our sister, Brunhild's summoning. We, the 11 Valkyrie Sisters, have gathered."

"Oh… our sisters!" Geir in awe.

"Quite the sight to behold." Null said softly.

"This is the first time all 13 of us have gathered in one place?!" Geir said surprise. "But why…"

"Randgriz. Step forth." Brunhild called out.

"Yes. dear sister." Randgriz, The 4th Valkyrie said, approaching.

"Sister Griz." Geir said happy.

"Miss Randgriz." Null said with a bow, she bowed back.

"Randgriz, I take it you know of Lord Thor's armaments?" Brunhild asked.

"Of course. The Jarngreipr, gauntlets capable of withstanding any attack." Randgriz explained. "And most importantly, "Jotun Bane", more commonly known as Mjolnir."

"Indeed." Brunhild stated. "Those two that Thor wield are heaven's strongest, shittiest cheats. In order to win against Lord Thor, first we must overcome those obstacles." She stated. "Randgriz… will you pledge your body to me?" She asked.

"Of course sister. With pleasure." Randgriz answered.

" _Pledge your body?_ " Geir thought confused.

_Back to the present_

Whitebeard and Thor continue with their fight, then he's bisento begins to glow with a bright light and it reveals to be Randgriz.

"What is that weapon?" Hermes asked, trying to blow the light.

"Just as I thought…" Zeus stated.

" _That right there is the secret of us sisters… our counter to the God's cheat! Is our very own cheat!_ " Brunhild thought with a wide smile.

" _The body of a Valkyrie's body can become any mortal weapon. Along them to option divine weapons of their own._ " Null thought. " _The technique is called… Volund!_ "

Whitebeard merely grunts and knocks Thor's hammer to the ground and swings his spear-like weapon at the neck of the God, but Thor blocks with his right arm.

"A weapon that has become divine, takes on the traits of the Valkyrie it possesses. The 4th sister, Randgriz." Brunhild explained. "Is… Sheildbreaker!" After she said that, one of Thor's gauntlets shattered!

"It's time for the party to begin." Null said, smirking.

Once Whitebeard had shattered one of Thor's gauntlets, he didn't waste time attacking one again, The Nordic God block with his hammer. Every mortal was cheering for the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, because for the first time they have surpassed their creators! Whitebeard goes for another swing but Thor dodge, he keeps attacking with a barrage of precise swings and in the middle of his frenzy, Thor swung his hammer right for his head but at the last second he blocked with his bisento and went sliding across the arena. Whitebeard used **Observation Haki** to tell predict Thor's move and attacks with another swing of his weapon directly at the God, Thor quickly dodged but Whitebeard was able to land a small cut on his right shoulder, and with one more mighty swing the Pirate was able to knock Mjolnir away. While the fight was going on Hermes explained Volund to Zeus.

"That is… the essence of Ragnarok, correct?" Hermes asked.

"Yes… that's right… those pissy little girls… against, us might Gods… this is a rebellion!" Zeus shouted, not pleased. "But… to think that the Valkyries… would seriously turn their blades on us… it's so… this just… the greatest thrill I've had ever since the big bang!" Zeus said with a look of great pleasure, his muscle swelling up. "Right? Br-bru-bru-bru-bru-bru-bru-bru-brunhild?" He asked, pervertedly. this freaking out Geir, Brunhild has a blank face, and Null had a dark gaze.

" _Quit staring over here. Creepy motherfuckering geezer._ " Brunhild thought.

" _Fucking creep._ " Null thought with venom.

Whitebeard was about to continue the fight but a thundering boom was heard and when everyone looked where it was coming from, they saw Mjolnir was trembling and melting the ground under it into liquid hot stone.

"TH-THIS IS AMAZING, FOLKS! JUST LIKE IN THE LEGEND, IT'S WHITE HOT!" Heimdall shouted. "BUT WHY NOW…!? WELL, IN ANY CASE… LORD THOR HAS LOST ONE OF HIS JARNGREIPR… CAN HE EVEN WIELD MJOLNIR ANYMORE!?"

All the Gods with the exception of Zeus and Odin began to dread the worse, believing Thor could no longer use his hammer. Then everyone began to hear a thumping sound and it was coming from Mjolnir, it was revealed that it was pulsing!?

"Finally… you've awakened." Thor stated, and then veins burst from the hammer!

"Gaaaaaaah! It got veins!? Wha…? Huh…? Is that thing alive!?" Geir asked, completely freaking out. Even Brunhild was taken back in shock, only Null remained unfazed.

"Ohoho, so Mjolnir has finally awakened, eh?" Zeus stated.

"Awakened… you say?" Hermes asked, curious.

"See, there's a slight misunderstanding in the legend about Mjolnir and Jarngreipr… the gloves weren't there to protect Thor from Mjolnir." Zeus told Hermes. "Instead, it was actually there in order to protect Mjolnir, prior to its awakening from the weight of Thor's swing." He explained, and while he did Thor toss his other glove to the side.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Thor said, lifting his hammer with one hand. "Human… no your name was Whitebeard, right? I have one request to make." And lightning burst from the hammer. " **Don't die on me now.** "

"Gurarararara, don't act so cheeky brat." Whitebeard told him with a grin.

Back in the stands, Brunhild had received a message from heavenly phone and pulled it out, Geir and Null saw this and but he remained silent while Geir felt the need to point it out.

"Ah! That's not allowed, you know! You have to turn your phone off while in the cinema." Geir stated.

Brunhild had a look of pure shock on her face, then smirked and Null could already tell why but Geir remained confused.

"It's here. The list of combatants for Ragnarok." Brunhild told her, then showed the list.

"Huh? Th-This is it…?" Geir said, trembling. "The 26 names that will decide everything? And the countdown to decide humanity's fate… for all Humanity, these are the final 13!"

"Very much so." Null stated, having his own smirk.

**Heaven:**

Zeus

Buddha

Loki

Apollo

Poseidon

Susano'o No Mikoto

Thor

Bishamonten

Anubis

Odin

Beelzebub

Shiva

Hercules

**Humanity:**

Whitebeard

Adam

Dante

Stain

Jack Hanma

Ghost Rider

Krato

Sasuke Uchiha

Death

Hulk

Yami Sukehiro

Issac Netero

Saitama

"Final? Fufufu… no, Geir one day, these warriors will be known as… The Ejinherjar!" Brunhild shouted with a bright smile.

"These 13 warriors from across the Dimensions will be the ones to face off against the Gods in Ragnarok!" Null said with a proud smile.

On the side of the Gods, Hermes showed Zeus the roster and he was very pleased with what he saw. Back with Kenpachi and Thor, the Nordic God was now getting serious and the Shinigami Captain was getting pumped.

**It was a rare sight it behold, The mighty Thor with his awakened Mjolnir was getting serious. Even the all omniscients Gods were in awe at the sight!**

Thor spin around and toss his hammer with both hands, Mjolnir spun right at Whitebeard with great speed, he was able to dodge by leaning back then right at the God with the intent of cutting him in half but the hammer spun right back at him, luckily Whitebeard was able to avoid it for a second time thanks to **Observation Haki**. Thor caught the hammer and combined the velocity and centrifugal force and being through with all his own might had created the ultimate blow, this surprised everyone. The name of this technique was called, **Geirrod**.

**In this battle of the strongest, Thor would display his finest smile while Whitebeard would meet it with his widest smile.**

The pirate captain brace himself, Whitebeard meant the attack head with his arms forming a X and used **Armament Haki**. There was a large crash and it kicked up a cloud of dust, once it was cleared, Whitebeard was able to survive the ultimate blow.

"That blow buried Jormungandr… what with that mortal..." The Black Raven asked, confused.

"Whitebeard! Quit making my sister do all the heavy lifting!" Geir shouted. "Hm?" She said confused.

Even though Whitebeard survived the blow, he didn't get out of it unscathed. Both of his legs were now badly damaged. He fell onto one of his knees, everyone on the side of humanity was in shock and horror.

"POOOOOOPS!" Every member of the Whitebeard shouted with dread.

"Are we about to watch him die again!?" Marco asked, frustrated.

"Dammit," Ace said in anger. "This can't end this like this!"

Meanwhile on the side of the Gods, they were more than glad to see a mortal push to the brink before they would die.

"Hermes…" Zeus called out.

"Yes?" Hermes answered.

"Isn't it just wonderful…? To watch men fight and die?" Zeus said, taking great pleasure of the sight before him. "Although, seeing him take Thor's might head-on… he's shown us something special… but the time is up for him."

"Dear sister! Whitebeard! Hurry up and move out the way!" Geir shouted. "Please…"

"Dammit!" Brunhild cursed. "Is this really it?"

All of humanity had thought it was over, except for two beings… that being Null and other beings. The Bookkeeper remained unfazed.

"Geir, Brunhild, don't give up yet. Watch and you'll see." Null stated.

"This has better be a joke, because if not then I won't be pleased." Kaido, One of the Four Emperors of the Seas and Captain of the Beast Pirates said, drinking. "What the hell are you doing, Newgates!? Is that all you got!?" He asked, enraged.

That lit a fire under everyone and soon everyone was chanting and shouting for Whitebeard to get up and fight. Whitebeard then planted his bisento in the ground and picked himself up and got up on his two legs, he slammed his bisento onto the ground. Everyone cheered when he did and Thor had an excited smile on his face, finally getting a challenge for once in his left.

"Who the hell do you think I am? It's going to take more than some cheeky God brat to take me out." Whitebeard stated. "Don't forget who I am!"

"From this moment forward, you're going to see what Kenpachi is like when serious." Null told the two Valkyries.

Whitebeard swung his arm back then clenched his fist and slammed his fist into the air, it started to crack and unleash a shockwave that knocked Thor into the wall of the arena, the Nordic God coughing up blood from the attack,this surprised him and all the Gods. Whitebeard then coated his bisento in **Armament Haki** and swung it downward at full force, Thor blocked with his hammer but the power behind the blow pushed his feet into the ground.

"L-Lord Null… how is Whitebeard doing this?" Geir asked in shock.

"This is the power of **Haki** , there are three types; Observation, Armament, and Conquerors. Observation allows one to predict their opponents movement, Armament allows one to defend themselves or increase the damage of their blows, and the final one is a special case because it can only be had at birth, Conquerors let one imposed heir will onto others those with a weaker will be rendered unconscious." Null explained.

"B-But how did he send Lord Thor flying?" Geir asked, remembering the move Whitebeard did earlier.

"That was from the power of his Devil Fruit, the Tremor Tremor Fruit. It gives him the power to create tremors that are strong enough to cause earthquakes and tsunamis." Null told her. "If Whitebeard's not careful, he might destroy this whole place." He said casually.

"HUUUUUUUUH!?" Gier asked in comedic horror.

Thor pushes Whitebeard's bisento off and swings his hammer right for the pirate captain's head but he blocks with his bisento and throws a left punch and sends Thor flying again with one another shockwave from his tremor. Thor coughs up more blood and wipes it off his face, he looks at it and smirks, finally having a challenge. The Nordic God channel bolts of electricity and attacks with a stream of lightning, Whitebeard guards against the attack and grits his teeth in pain but endured it, once it was over the pirate captain was slightly burned but still kicking. Whitebeard coated his bisento in **Armament Haki** and attack with swing slash that Thor blocks with his hammer, Whitebeard continues to attack with a onslaught of slash that Thor was able to block but the slash left multiple nick on the veins of the hammer and drip golden blood, Whitebeard parried the hammer and with a mighty swing is able to slash the Nordic God across chest once more, he could feel his excitement growing even though he was being pushed back. Thor coated his hammer in lightning and meet Whitebeard swing with his still Haki coated bisento and a mix of white and black bolts blast in waves kicking up dust and creating strong winds, they keep clashing weapon to try and get the edge over each other but they find themselves even for a while. Whitebeard turn up but heat by clenching his right fist and forming a white sphere around it then coated his whole arm with **Armament Haki** , and then with all his might he throw a destructive punch right at Thor's abdomen and leave large crack in the air and blast the Norddic God into the wall of the arena, Thor spit up blood and felt the inside of his body still shaking from the vicious blow, a nasty and bloody bruise on his abdomen proof of that. He merely chuckles and take his turn to the heat by clenching his Mjolnir with both hammer and channel lightning through it and sent a bolt into the sky, a few moment later the clouds darken and begun ti swarm, Thor then brought his hammer down and multiple bolt of lightning descend from the skies and strike that ground with the fury fit for a God, Whitebeard is now on the defensive by blocking the bolt of lightning with his bisento but their too many and few strike him and gave him a nasty shock, he counter the chaotic storm by throwing a powerful uppercut and uses his tremor powers and his **Conqueror's Haki** to blast the storm away and calm the skies.

"Sis… this power. I-I…" Geir was speechless.

"Null… is this the power you were talking about?" Brunhild asked, sweating a bit.

"Indeed. This is the power of Whitebeard." Null stated.

Whitebeard was panting and bit, his body burned more severely but he could still manage to cough up blood into his and saw just how much damage he really took. He wipes it off and clenched his bisento in left hand and his right fist, coating both in **Armament Haki** and charges right at the Nordic God, Thor meet the charge with Mjolnir in his hands and coated it in lightning, both swing their weapons and when they came in connect they clash with multiple bolt of black and white lightning more powerful ten they last clash they continue to swing their weapon at each other in hopes of landing a direct hit but it's not so easy, Thor land hit against Whitebeard's right leg but he coated it in haki on the moment of impact to soften the blow the pirate returns a favor by slashing Thor across his left shoulder, Whitebeard form a white sphere around his haki coated fist and throw a punch and slams his fist onto the face of the God and slams his head into the ground and creates a massive quake that shook the ground of the arena, now leaving it in shambles. It was silent for a moment, the Gods thought it was over but Thor burst through the rubble alive but not well, he was panting and couldn't see out his right eye, blood dripping down from a bloody wound on the right side of his face by some miracle he was still all. Whitebeard merely grunt and tries to finish off the God with a slash from his bisento but Thor is able to block the attack but just barely he grabs the weapon and unleashes a mighty shock onto the pirate captain then slams his hammer against Whitebard with all his might he intended to bash the pirate's head in but ended up hitting him directly in the chest and knocked him back, his mind was still scramble from the powerful blow but he could still fight. Whitebeard spit up blood and felt as if a few ribs were broken and the shock didn't help, he still stood firm. This was a shock for Gods and mortals alike, the mortals never thought someone so powerful could be alive and the Gods never thought a mortal could push a God so far and deal out such damage. Mankind felt hope while the Gods felt despair. Thor took a knee and vomit up blood his was slowly fading, he look at Whitebeard and know playtime was over, he pick himself up and gripped his hammer with both hands then lunged forward at Whitebeard and with all his might, he brings down Mjolnir! Then creates a boom sound and pushes Whitebeard, take a page from the Whitebeard's book, he channel lightning into his right fist and slams it directly into the chest of the Emperor of Sea, a few moment later a flash of white hot light burst and blinding everyone with a bright flash, Whitebeard could only feel the painful shock and blazing heat course through him for few unbearable moments, once the flash died down Mankind was in horror at the sight of Thor having his fist into the chest of Whitebeard and him being covered in lethal burns, he pull out his fist and focus all his strong and slam his hammer into Whitebeard's chest and send him flying into a wall, the Pirate Captain was deep into wall and remained motionless.

Mankind had dreaded the worse and thought that Whitebeard was done for, believing it was over. Geir, Brunhild, and even Null thought it was too much for even Whitebeard to handle. Thor was getting ready to finish Whitebeard off for good. Everything was black and quiet for the pirate, he wasn't sure if he was dead or just out of it.

" _So this is the power of a God? It truly is something else, damn brat._ " Whitebeard thought, recalling all his battles, his fight with Kaido, his encounter with Oden, his match with Roger.

" _Can you still fight, Whitebeard?_ " Randgriz asked in his mind.

" _Of course I can._ " Whitebeard thought firmly.

In the stands of Mankind, everyone was dreading the worse. Geir thought it was all over for them, Brunhild was biting her nail intensely, Null was sweating and was dreading the worse.

"It over… it all over, a mortal could never beat a God…" Geir said with a whimper.

"Fucking damn it…!" Brunhild cursed.

Thor stood before Whitebeard, and raised Mjolnir, he tightened his grip on the handle and was about to smash the Pirate's head into paste.

"It was fun, Whitebeard. You fought well." Thor stated. Whitebeard then coughed up a bunch of blood and was gasping.

Thor then swung his hammer at him, but to his shock it stopped! Whitebeard had stopped the attack with his bare hand and counter with a punch to the neck, even though he had a fist size hole in chest that was currently smoking a bit the pirate captain was still able to fight. Whitebeard coughs blood but power through the pain and gives Thor another punch to the face and knocks the God back.

"Did you forget who I am? I am Whitebeard, and in order to protect my family… I will fight the Gods themselve, even to the death!" Whitebeard shouted.

"Watch closely girls, this fight isn't over yet." Null stated.

He lost track of his bisento, so for now he had to use his fist. He cover his fist in **Armament Haki** and charge forward and deliver a third powerful punch to Thor's head and follow up another punch, Whitebeard continue slug the Nordic God across the face over and over, Whitebeard ready another punch but Thor caught the fist and swing his hammer in attempt to finish off the pirate but Whitebeard block with his other arm and then counter by using the fist that Thor caught and form a white sphere and unleash a shockwave and blast Thor away. The Nordic God grunted in pain and saw his left hand had mangle fingers, he scoffed and gripped his hammer with his right hand and channel white hot lightning through Mjolnir and leap at Whitebeard and swung it down, Whitebeard crossed his arms over his head and tanked the blow, he gritted his teeth from the power behind the blow put more of a burden on his legs, he was given another nasty shock and nearly collapsed but didn't waver. He grabbed Thor by his head and slammed him into the ground and formed a white sphere around the Nordic God, at the same time Thor let go of his hammer and plunged his fist into Whitebeard's abdomen. Both of them attacked at once, Whitebeard unleashing a powerful quake that shook the whole place and broke the ground while Thor shocked the insides of Whitebeard's body. It creates a dust clear and no see what was going but when the everyone single being was in great shock at the sight of what they saw, Whitebeard no had two fatal hole in his body and was look like he would drop dead any second while Thor's head was bloody and he couldn't even remember what was going on, the very arena look like a warzone.

"S-Sis… L-Lord Null… wh-what happens now…?" Geir asked, shocked to the core.

"Watch. This battle is nearly at the end…" Null stated. " _Can you still pull it off, Whitebeard?_ " He thought.

"How is that he is still alive?" Brunhild asked, sweating from the tension.

"Sheer will. Whitebeard has an unshakeable will, this type of damage is going to stop him. But even willpower can get you so far." Null stated. "Whitebeard is on his last legs, if he doesn't finish up soon."

"He'll die." Brunhild concluded.

"Yes." Null nodded.

Whitebeard coughed up blood and fluid, he had two holes that were smoking and had fatal burns, it was a miracle he was still living were it not for **Armament Haki** it be a different story. He saw Thor was trying to pick himself up, Whitebeard got up with all his might and with luck was able to find his bisento, he used it to support himself and get to his feet. He limped through the down Nordic God and was about to chop his head off but Thor was able to sense his foe about to attack and roll out the way, not fast enough because Whitebeard ended up cutting off his left arm, he was able to locate his hammer and get to their feet. Both fighters had taken a great deal of damage that normally killed anyone else, in this battle of " **The Strongest** " it was near its end, these two rivals were going to give it their all, even if it meant death! Whitebeard was practically steaming and look like a monster, he unleash a powerful wave of **Conqueror's Haki** while Thor unleash the aura of the God with lightning that looks like a world-ending thunderstorm, the aura of these two filled the arena and clashed the very embodiment of their will to come out on top.

" _This is it._ " Null thought having a cold sweat, he didn't realize he was trembling.

Whitebeard tightened his grip on his bisento and coated it in Armament Haki and on top of that formed a white sphere around the blade, every muscle bulk up to the max and started charging at the same time Thor tossed Mjolnir with all his might! Whitebeard channels all his power into his arms and is ready to slash with all his might! Mjolnir came circling back at Thor and he caught an attack with **Thor's Hammer** while Whitebeard attacked with **One Man Army**! This would be the strongest swing they had after use, but neither was going to fall to their foe without a fight! There was a large explosion of pure energy that made a big flash of black and white that reached heavens of the sky and shook the whole arena once more, after the deafening boom there was only silence and a large dust cloud, everyone watched with great suspense. " **Who won?** " That was the question, whichever side won would define the outcome for all here.

The dust cloud began to clear, everyone was at the edge of their seats and grew tense. When it had cleared, the first thing they saw shock them to the core. Before them was a gorey scene, the whole right side of Thor's upper body was gone, Mjolnir was in pieces with golden blood everywhere but Whitebeard wasn't any luckier, the Emperor of the Sea's loss both of his arms and was badly burn by lightning, and his weapon was cracked and then turn back into Randgriz. It wasn't something anyone had expected.

"I-I DON'T BELIEVE IT! BOTH FIGHTER ARE MANGLE BEYOND REASON!" Heimdall shouted. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? WHICH SIDE WON!? THE GODS! OR HUMANITY!" He asked, needing an answer.

"Hahaha… well done… Edward Newgate." Thor said, still conscious. "Your worthy… of being my… rival."

"Gurararara… not so bad… yourself, Thor." Whitebeard said, spitting up blood. "You were strong… for a brat."

Thor then falls on his back, reality returns to everyone now fully processing what was before them and was indeed the truth and not a lie.

"POOOOOOOOOOOP!" The Whitebeard pirates shouted in despair.

"DAAAAAAAAMMIT!" Ace shouted dreadfully.

LOOOOORD THOOOOOOR!" Forstei shouted with a heartbroken face.

"Dammit." Null cursed. Brunhild remained silent while Geir was still in shock.

" _My children… I'm sorry I wasn't able to get Humanity a victory… but I know that we will win._ " Whitebeard thought, closing his eyes, never once falling on his back.

**The battle had ended in a tie, neither side had won. Both these only serve to bring everyone down, with Humanity now seeing the power of the Gods could despair while the God comes to torns that Humanity was stronger then they thought.**

**Round 1 of Ragnarok:**

Kenpachi vs Thor: Tied

Deciding Move: **Thor's Hammer** / **One Man Army**

Soon, Thor's and Whitebeard's bodies begin to crack and turn into particles along with Randgriz. Geir fell to her knees at the sight of her Valkyrie sister, Null's hood covered his face, and Brunhild maintained a serious face.

All the members of the Whitebeard Pirates cried for their lost father. All the Pirates Captains saluted Whitebeard, humanity may not have won the battle but this fight was an example of the potential mortals had and just how strong and how far they are willing to go.

* * *

The two older figures walk off to prepare for the next round, Geir regains her composure and follows after the two.

"S-Sister… Lord Null… just wait a second." Geir shouted, trying to catch up. "What will happen to Randgriz and Whitebeard now after this?" She asked.

"After this? A Foolish question." Brunhild stated, Null put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take over." Null told her. "For Whitebeard and any other mortal from across the dimension, if they died then beings higher than the Gods take care of that. But for the Valkyries, it's a different story…" He said softly but had a deep sadness.

"A-A different story… h-how?" Geir asked nervously.

"This is a battle of souls, if the soul is destroyed then there is no "after this" it the end of the line. At least for the Valkyries…" Null said with great shame.

"Huh? T-The end?" Geir said quietly.

"Niflhel…" Brunhild said. "They can no longer return to the cycle of reincarnation."

Geir realized what she meant and it horrified her, she was brought to tears and nearly yelled at Brunhild for knowing this the hold time but still went through with it. But felt something wrap around her and held her tight, she saw it was Null, he was hugging the young Valkyrie.

"I understand that you're upset for the loss of your sister. But we must do what we can to take out these bastard Gods, and we can't do it without risk." Null told her in a calm tone. But his face betrayed his tone, his eyes glowed red and had a fiery aura around them.

"Must we… really… god this far? In this… war?" Geir said, tearing up.

"The very existence of Humanity depends on it." Null told her. "I'm sorry, Geir. I'm truly am."

The young Valkyrie could don't nothing more than hug back and cry her eyes out for the loss of her sister, all Null could do was try and soothe her sorrows. Brunhild didn't say a word and merely held in the rage for the Gods and her own painful loss.

Meanwhile with the Gods, Zeus was holding a meeting which involved Shiva, himself, Hermes, and Odin. The aftermath of the Round 1 had left a deep impression on all of them, they may not have lost Round 1 but they didn't win either, the thought of tying with mortals was unthinkable.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events." Zeus stated.

"Interesting? How is this interesting!?" Shiva asked in anger. "Thor lost! To a mortal!"

"Thor was fated to die in Ragnarok, if he lost then it simply means that mortal was strong." Zeus stated. "Not strong enough to win but still."

Odin didn't say a word, but the look of anger in his eyes was clear and his fingers digging into his throne.

"Those little girls really do intend to kill us, we return in kind." Zeus said seriously.

**This was only the start for Ragnarok, the Gods had no idea just how powerful Humanity is and how far they came, and when they did it would be too late.**

* * *

With Null, Brunhild, and Geir they were making plans for the next round. Null was thinking over who to send into the arena next, but couldn't find anyone at the moment, Brunhild assured him and took over for the moment and was now mediating at the moment, he was re-thinking his strategy.

"The first battle is over. Our duty is to decide the next representative for round 2." Brunhild stated.

"But if even Whitebeard couldn't win against the Gods… who even could…?" Geir said, still sad.

"In that case… let's go with him." Brunhild, selecting their next fighter. "Amongst all of Humanity, the man most detested by the Gods… we shall bet on the man, with the strongest will."

"Wha…! File number… 1!?" Geir said with shock.

* * *

Here the conclusion for round 1 version 2. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you like the list of fghter for the second version.

Peace!


	5. The Father of Humanity Vs. The Father of the Cosmo! The Battle Of The Strongest Will!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the third chapter for the main storyline, I just want to make one thing clear and that there will be no more changes to the list for Ver1 or 2, it's not because I dislike your choices it because I either haven't seen the anime or show to know enough or I don't think their strong enough to win the fight. On another note, I will reveal the lore of Null and how he knows Brunhild and just what he is. P.S. they will not be a version 2 of this fight.
> 
> I don't own Shuumatsu no Valkyrie or the other characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: **The Father of Humanity Vs. The Father of the Cosmo! The Battle Of The Strongest Will!**

Null was in the stands, and beside him was Brunhild and Geir. He had to sit this one out and trust in Brunhild's choice for this round.

"DESPITE ALL THE DAMAGE TO THE RING. THANKS TO THE GODS IT GOOD AS NEW!" Heimdall shouted. "NOW WHO'S READY FOR ROUND 2!?" He asked, receiving a shout from the Gods and Humanity.

" _I hope this round is different._ " Null thought.

"INTRODUCING HUMANITY'S SECOND FIGHTER! HE CONSIDER THE HOPE OF HUMANITY… HERE HE IS!" Then the floor opened up and revealed a pillar with a man on top, a horde of all kinds of animals appeared as well. "WHO COULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!? THE ONE THAT RULE OVER THE FISH IN THE SEA AND THE BIRD IN THE SKY AND EVERY OTHER LIVING CREATURE ON THE GROUND. BUT THE DAY WOULD COME… THAT THE MAN, WOULD EVENTUALLY COME TO REBEL AGAINST HIS CREATOR!" The person jumped down and landed with ease. "DEFINING THE VERY ESSENCE OF A "MAN". HE TRULY IS A MAN AMONG MEN! THE ONLY THING HE HOLD FAITH IN IS THE WEIGHT OF HIS FIST! HE'S THE ULTIMATE SURVIVALIST! WITH A KNACK FOR UNARMED COMBAT! HE WAS GIVEN LIFE, BUT ALSO GIVE BIRTH TO THE ORIGINAL SIN. IN ALL OF HISTORY THE MAN INFINITELY DESPISED BY THE GODS… IF ANYONE CAN STICK TO THE GODS IT WILL BE THIS MAN! THE FATHER OF HUMANITY, HIS NAME IS… ADAM!" It was a lean but muscle man that had blonde hair and blue and wore nothing but a leaf.

"So sour…" Adam said, taking a bite out of an apple.

Humanity had high hope for Adam while the Gods are irritated by this choice. This intrigues someone in particular, Heimdall was originally going to introduce Shiva but he received a call.

"Huh? We're changing the order? Then who's next?" Heimdall asked. "Wait… who? HUH!? NO WAY!?" He said in shock, the sky then turned dark.

"Eh? Why's it so dark?" Geir asked, confused.

"Hmmm." Null said, not liking this.

Then a lovely melody was heard, the music was unheard of by any mortal ears. It awed the likes of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and brought tears to Johann Sebastian Bach, one who was playing the music was none other than… Hermes!?

"That's… Lord Hermes!?" Geir said in shock. "Our next opponent is Lord Hermes…? But his name wasn't on the list… right?" She asked, confused. But Null and Brunhild didn't answer; they were sweating and with a mix look of fear and shock.

"It can't be…" Brunhild whisper.

"No… not them… anyone but them…" Null muttered a plea.

"MY APOLOGIZE EVERYONE. THERE'S BEEN A CHANGE IN PLANS, INTRODUCING OUR SECOND FIGHTER FOR THE GODS!" Heimdall told them. THE ONE WHO WILL BE FACING THE FIRST MAN IS… THIS GOD… NO… WAIT… ACTUALLY, THIS ESTEEMED GENTLEMAN STANDING HERE!" He shouted, and it was revealed to be Zeus.

"Hi there everyone~." Zeus said softly. "Do treat me kindly."

This only shocks Geir, Brunhild, and Null to their core. Null cursed under his breath while Brunhild gritted and grinded her teeth in anger.

" _That old bastard…!_ " Brunhild thought.

" _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!_ " Null thought.

"Alrighty! Then!" Zeus said getting ready. Hermes! Come on!" He ordered.

" _Dear me. How many millenia has it been… since I last heralded Lord Zeus's match to battle… with this very song!_ " Hermes thought, then a dozen more violins appeared and then played " **Slaughter In The Gods Ring!** " which got everyone pumping.

"Hoho~ this song always gets the blood pumping~." Zeus said, dropping his cane.

"IF WE'RE CALLING ADAM THE FATHER OF HUMANITY, THEN IT WOULD ONLY BE FITTING TO SAY THE SAME FOR ZEUS! FATHER OF THE GODS… NAY! GOD OF THE COSMO! GFOC!" Heimdall shouted.

Soon all the other Gods were repeating the words "GFOC" over and over, Zeus and Hermes were even doing an odd dance.

"Dear sister, Lord Null, what am I looking at right now?" Geir asked with disgust.

"Hell if I know." Brunhild answer with a deadpan face.

"A creepy shitshow…" Null said with a blank face.

"USING HIS POWERS OF CREATION AT HIS OWN WHIM, RETURNING ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T SUIT HIS FANCY BACK TO THE VOID! TRULY A KING OF THE GODS! EONS AGO… HE BROUGHT ABOUT THE TITANOMACHY TO DECIDE THE MIGHTIEST GODS… INFAMOUS FOR COMMITTING THE CRIMES OF PATRICIDE, THIS OLD GEEZER, GETS OFF ON BATTLE!" Heimdall shouted. "A REAL GOD AMONG GODS! HIS NAME IS… ZEUS!" The old greek God was skinny and small at first but grew and swell in size until he was a large muscular monster.

"Huh… what... what's happening…? Why…? Why is the final boss popping up in the prologue?!" Geir shouted confused and scared.

"I never thought… he would show up this early…" Brunhild said, biting her nail. " _I must admit… this was outside my expectations._ " She thought.

" _Good grief… what a troublesome master I serve…_ " Hermes thought with a smirk.

Originally Shiva was to be the one that fought in round 2 but Zeus intervened, he declared it was his turn over and over until the India God reluctantly gave the old God his turn.

" _He must be the most shameless God in all existence…_ " Hermes thought.

"OUR SECOND ROUND WILL BE A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN! A BATTLE BETWEEN THE SUMMITS OF HUMANITY AND GODS!" Heimdall shouted.

"Hey, will you be alright without that thingy? Y'know that "Valkyrie Unite" thing. That thing. Without that…" Zeus said, unable to remember how to say Volund. " **Kiddo, it'll be over before you know it**." He said seriously, Adam simply pointed to the sky.

"It's already here." Adam stated, pointed to the sky.

And in the sky was a Valkyrie on a pegasus, the shine of the sun blocked a clear view but they seemed to be wearing glasses.

"Th-Those glasses…" Geir said with glee.

"Yes. She's the most fitting Valkyrie for the progenitor, Adam." Brunhild stated. It was the 7th Valkyrie Sister, Reginleif.

" _That's an impressive shine coming off that forehead._ " Null thought casually.

"Sister Reginleif." Geir shouted."

"Adam, your hand!" Reginleif shouted at him. "We must match wavelengths! Once complete, I shall be a part of you!" They made physical contact and looked like a piece of beautiful art. "Now, in this moment! We are one!" Once they performed Volund, Reginleif became a part of Adam and revealed his weapon.

"That… Adam's weapon!?" Geir shouted in shock.

Everyone but Null was in shock at what they saw, Adam's weapon was a Knuckle Duster. The perfect for one special in unarmed hand-to-hand combat.

"Hmm… oh yeah, I'm liking this~." Adam said with a smirk.

"Hohoho~." Zeus said with glee.

**Adam vs. Zeus; The second battle of Ragnarok begins now. Null was at odds with himself, he could only guess how this fight would go with Zeus in the fight earlier than they thought. Humanity was unable to claim victory for the first round, even if they tied with the Gods it wasn't the same, they needed to pull off a win here.**

"UNBELIEVABLE! THIS MAN INTENDS TO HAVE AND ALL-OUT FIST FIGHT WITH THE GOD, ZEUS! COULD THIS GET ANYMORE MANLY THAN THAT!?" Heimdall shouted.

"Pops! Make sure to slug him for us too." The First Son of Adam,Cain shouted.

"Good luck, papa!" The Second Son of Adam, Abel shouted. Adam merely smirked, he casually approached Zeus.

"Hohoho. You've got some good taste with that~." Zeus complimented.

"Yeah. This is very nice." Adam agreed. "So… where is your weapon?" He casually asked, which shocked and terrified everyone.

"Awawawa…" Geir said in horror.

"Oh… **you were talking to me? I really want to hear the sound your bones make when I grind them to dust~**." Zeus said with sadistic glee. "So I'm going bare-handed~." He said, kissing his fist.

"Hmm… gotcha. But I think you'll regret that later." Adam told him.

"Hohoho, that's the spirit! We'll that's enough talking for now." Zeus stated. "For starters~." he said, then was instantly in front of Adam. " **Why don't you try this on for size?** " He throws a punch but Adam dodges it.

"Oh? Not bad~?" Zeus complimented.

"ZEUS ATTACKS WITH A LIGHTNING FAST JAB! BUT ADAM DODGE IT WITH ROOM TO SPARE!" Heimdall shouted in awe, in the stands on the side of the Gods alongside Hermes was another God.

"Such a noisy bunch. Congratulating him after merely passing dad's first test… humans truly are foolish creatures, aren't they? Hermes." Ares, God of War and Sixth of the 12 Olympus Gods said.

"Indeed… you're right… dear brother." Hermes said with a smirk.

"Hohoho, that's great. I'll dive right in then!" Zeus shouted. " **Here I come~!** "

And attacked with a barrage of jabs, Adam was able to dodge them with ease. Zeus attacked Adam with **Meteor Jab** , Adam watched the moves carefully with the same cool look on his face. Zeus threw another punch that Adam was able to dodge but then looked to be preparing to throw a kick, using **Divine Ax**.

"Hmph. Say goodbye to your lower half." Ares said, believing it was the end for Adam.

But Adam was able to dodge it like it was nothing, this surprised Zeus and Ares, even the Gods and Humanity was surprised.

"Oh, that's just wonderful~. You're really something~." Zeus told the First Human. "But… you're not going to beat me by running away, you know?"

"You don't need to tell **ME** that. Well, for starters." Adam stated. "How's this?" He asked, leaping forward and throwing a fast punch that grazed Zeus's cheek.

" _He's fast! Not to mention those moves… he's…!_ " Zeus thought.

"Oh? Not bad. In that case, here I come!" Adam told the God.

And attacked with **Meteor Jab** much to Zeus's shock and confusion, the Greek God tried to dodge them all but one landed it mark and more followed, Adam unleashing a barrage of punches to Zeus's face then followed up with **Divine Ax** , hitting him right in the leg, which further shock the Gods.

"You… You're not too bad!" Zeus said, making a pleasured handsome face.

"Amazing! I was worried for a second since he was stark naked, but he's strong!" Geir said amazed. "To think that a human could steal a God's techniques…"

"Fu Fu." Brunhild laughed. "Geir, did you forget? About the birth of Adam himself." She stated.

"His birth…" Geir asked, confused. "Ah…!" She remembered!

"Adam was designed to be a copy of the Gods… and as such, he can perfectly replicate any move he lay his eyes upon… even those of the Gods!" Brunhild explained. "He can take the pride and arrogance of those bastards and shove it right up their asses! That is the power of Adam!" She shouted.

"Vulgar as always…" Null said with a chuckle.

"It has been called, **Eyes of the Lord**!" Brunhild stated.

"Oh? Quite the impressive and powerful technique." A voice said from behind them.

"Huh? Your…!" Geir said surprise.

"Greeting." Null said. "Come to watch the fight, Zeref?"

"Indeed, Lord Null." Zeref Dragneel, the Black Wizard and Representative of Humanity answered. "Quite the intense battle we have here." He with a calm smile.

"Indeed. Nothing less from the likes of The Father of the Gods." Null stated.

"Who knew an old man could cause this much trouble." Another voice stated, making it sound like a joke.

"Take this seriously. This is a death match for the survival of Humanity." Another voice said, sounding far more serious.

"You two decided to watch the match here as well. Johnny Cage and Wakatsuki Takashi." Null said to the two martial art fighters.

"Thought it would be better to observe from here then where we were before." Wakatsuki Takashi, the Wild Tiger and Representative of Humanity told him.

"Yeah, beside from here you can really see the fight." Johnny Cage, Actor turned SF Soldier and Representative of Humanity added.

"Understandable." Null stated, sensing more coming.

"Hehehehe, this intense aura of these two fighters is just as intense as that battle of those two monsters. Unlike them, I'm a true monster." Garou, the Human Monster and Representative of Humanity said with a dark chuckle.

"The sense of blood is rich in the air. Seems like it was the Mighty God was the first one to spill." Alucard, The Monster of Hellsing and Representative of Humanity said with a hint of bloodlust.

"It seems the slaughter hasn't begun yet. Still time to see the fucker get massacred." Spawn, King of Hell and Representative of Humanity said more deep and dark.

Hmph, the mighty GFOC? Their nothing compares to the likes of me, Lord Escanor, the one that stands at the top of all clans." Escanor, The Lion Sin of Pride and Representative of Humanity said with a huff of booming pride.

"Fair warning, pride comes before the fall." Gyomei Himejima, the Stone Pillar and Representative of Humanity advised

"Yeah. be the time to remind those Gods who they're dealing with is here." Red Hood, the second Robin and Representative of Humanity added.

"Do not forget we're doing this to insure the survival of our families." Charlotte Katakuri, the Sweet Commemader and Representative of Humanity said calmly.

"Good grief. What a pain in the ass." Jotaro Kujo, the Delinquent Joestar and Representative of Humanity said.

"So you all have come to watch the fight, while watching carefully." Null told them "This is what you all will be facing."

"Hohoho. Ain't this just peachy~." Zeus said with glee. "I haven't had this much fun… in quite a few millennia." He said, having a frightening smile. But I wonder…" He said, taking a strange foot stance.

Then blitz all over the place, building up momentum, and goes for a kick that would have knocked Adam's head off his shoulders, but he dodge it and with **Eyes of the Lord** , Adam did the same foot stance and blitz all over the place and landed a kick directly to the face of Zeus and sent him flying.

"Huh!? What the hell is that human?" Ares shouted in shock.

"Oh?" Hermes said intrigued.

"It's as if…" Ares said sweating.

"He's fighting a perfect copy of himself." Someone else finished. It was a tall male God that had red eyes, pale skin, a fit muscle body and with black hair that was flaming and a black robe.

"U-Uncle Hades!" Ares shouted, shocked.

"Coming to see the fight, Uncle?" Hermes asked with a smirk.

"Just giving my brother a bit of support." Hades, the Greek God answered. "This human is impressive to not only survive but push Zeus back."

"Indeed, Uncle." Hermes agreed.

"I don't really want to do this, you know?" Adam told Zeus. "But this is a match, so… sorry bout that pops." He said casually.

"P-Pops…?" Zeus said quietly. "Oh, man… hyohohoho! I'm just so happy~ so so happy. I'm so happy! I'm about to burst!" He shouted, getting more swollen.

"H-He's not making any sense anymore! He's completely lost it!" Geir shouted in fear.

"Can't lose what you never had." Null stated.

"Well then, little monkey." Zeus said, cocking back his fist that now had white aura around it. "Can you follow this? Let's find out."

"He's using "that" move? Against a human." Hades said, surprised.

**Eons ago a young Zeus had fought and defeated his father, Kronos. But not taking a single hit, he was surprised with a single blow from his father that connected. At that time, Zeus took the final strike and burned it into his mind, body, and soul, making and naming it as his own.**

Zeus forces the energy into him and moves so fast that time seems too fast around him. The name of this technique is, **The Fist That Surpassed Time**! But instead of hitting Adam, the opposite happened… instead the one who got hit, was Zeus! Adam had completely countered the elder God with his own move! The force of the blow had knocked Zeus's head around so he was facing the wrong way.

"I like this." Adam said with a smirk. "Thanks for the cool move, Pops."

One everything had returned to normal, everyone was in shock at what they saw. The Mighty Zeus, Father of the Cosmo, has been brought down to the ground!

"What the hell is the meaning of this?! I was looking right at him and saw nothing!" Ares shouted in shock and confusion.

"It appears that human's powers exceed our expectations." Hermes stated.

"Indeed. It look likes just as Zeus was making his move, at the same time by some unknown force that human was able to copy it, and dodge Zeus's fist by a hair and before he knew it, had counter with his own fist." Hades concluded.

"Huh you two were able to see all of that!?" Ares asked, taken back by shock.

"Of course not." Hades stated.

"Just got that feeling from watching, dear brother." Hermes stated.

"Hmmm…" Ares said, dropping it. " _In any case, I have no idea of what just happened. But one thing I know for sure. Even if I train for 1000 years, I would never be a match for that human!_ " He thought.

"That's why I warned you. That you regret it… right?" Adam said to the unconscious Zeus.

In the stands on the side of Humanity, Geir and a few of the Representatives were trying to figure out what just happened.

"He's strong… that guy is way too strong… even if he can copy their techniques, being able to surpass the original is something else… what the hell is that guy!?" Geir shouted.

"I believe I mentioned it earlier, but the source of that man's strength is his conviction… his hatred… towards the Gods." Brunhild told Geir.

"Hatred…?" Geir repeatedly confused.

Back when Adam was in the Garden of Eden, a snake-like man was forcing himself on Eve, Adam's wife, she was able to escape the creature in enrage and decided to frame Eve to kick her out but Adamn storm right into the Heaven Court and ate every apple on the way and spit them out, once that was down he told Eve to come with him, making a heart-warming moment for the two, which only further to enrage the snake creature into transforming into a monster and attack Adam but the original human finished him off with ease and the couple left Garden of Eden together.

"I-I see, but L-Lord Null… Sis… what just happened!? How did it happen?!" She asked.

"I wouldn't be able to answer that if I wanted to." Null stated. "But I assume one of the others may have seen something."

Geir turned to the Representatives but none of them had a clue, except for Jotaro and Katakuri. Jotaro was sweating a bit and was still trying to wrap his head while Katakuri had a more grim face.

"I was barely able to keep track of those old bastards more, but thanks to my ultra eyesight I was able to see it." Jotaro explained, fixing his hat.

"Thanks to my Haki, I foresaw the move ahead of time. Always other things…" Katakuri said grimly.

"What did you see?" Geir asked nervously.

"Just watch…" Katakuri answered.

" _Katakuri, what did you see in the future._ " Null thought with a single sweat of fear.

"ADAM! HOORAY YOU DID IT!" Eve shouted with gleam, but her sudden act caused a few men to have a nosebleed.

On the side of Humanity, the crowd shouted with glee and excitement. They had hope that they had gained their first victory against such a powerful God.

"Looks like we're about to take the lead in the second round! Hell yeah!" Geir shouted, feeling hopeful.

"I have to admit that Zeus's entrance had me sweating, but all is well that end well." Brunhild said, relieved. " _What's more is that the biggest thorn in my side, that old bastard… has been crushed!_ " She thought with a shit-eating grin. "I can't do it! I'm about to lose my shit!"

Null remained silent while the crowd continued to cheer for Adam, the Bookkeeper looked at Katakuri and his face only grew grimmer and that didn't sit well with him at all. Just as Heimdall was about to call the match, someone shut his mouth and to everyone's horror it was… Zeus! He was standing on his two feet and still breathing, even with the state his head was in which only proved to bring a horrifying to behold.

"Huuuuh!?" Geir shouted with fear and shock.

" **I ain't done yet.** " Zeus wheezes out, then grabs his head and twists it back to normal.

"He twisted it back!?" Geir shouted in horror.

"Our old man's back!" Ares shouted with pride. "I knew he would be!"

"Yes, he is." Hermes agreed.

"Indeed, he is…" Hade sated. " _But it's clear he'll be reaching his limit soon._ " He thought.

"Oh, Pops. Don't go pushing yourself." Adam told him.

"You don't need to tell me twice… now I see that your casual speech was just for show." Zeus said, rubbing his neck. "But you've piqued my interest now… this old man has got one thing, he'd like to ask you. I can't feel the flames of hatred towards us Gods within those eyes of yours." He stated. "So tell me. What's the real reason you're here to fight?"

"I don't need any of that. There is no reason why." Adam answered. "Is there any man that needs a reason to protect his own children?" He asked, coolly.

**After hearing the words of the father, all of humanity was brought to tears from hearing such a heartfelt compassion. And without any instructions all of humanity began to prey. In all the way they knew how. And in that moment, there were no diversions or race, gender, nationality or creed. The statesman and the criminals. The rich and the poor. The good and the evil. For the first time in history, humanity stood as one. They all wished for one thing.**

**ADAM'S VICTORY!**

The Gods were shocked or impressed by the fact Humanity was able to unite for this moment, meanwhile, Geir, Brunhild, Null and the Representatives fighters were moved by Adam's words.

"Sister… Adam's just so damn cool!" Geir said with tears.

"It would appear that we… underestimate Adam." Brunhild said with a smile.

"You even work up the crowd, eh? Not bad, kid…" Zeus wheezed, impressed.

"You really should've just stayed down… you know, this next hit will kill you." Adam said seriously.

"Hehehehehe, seems bluffing won't work anymore." Zeus said, clenching his body. "I'll admit it… you're a strong one…"

"So you'll surrender? In that case-" Adam was about to say.

"I was foolish. I was foolish to think… I could win like this." Zeus said seriously. "I would have preferred noto do this since it tends to rattle my old bones… but it's the only way." He stated, then proceeded to pull and squeezed his own body, much to Adam's and everyone else's shock and slight horror.

"What's that? Has the old geezer finally lost it?" The White and Black raven asked.

"You don't understand." A voice said from behind Odin, then the ravens were snatched by...Thor!? "Damn crows, pretending you know all! How 'bout I tear your heads off? Huh!?"

"L-Lord Thor!? But he died in Round 1!" The ravens said, shocked.

"I thought I told you. **Never** transform into Thor again…" Odin said, with a dead serious voice.

"Aha~. Oh geez~. It was just a prank~. You're as stiff as ever." The fake Thor said, and revealed to be Loki, the Norse God of Deceit! "I couldn't possibly harm the pets of my dear esteemed Uncle."

"Hmph." Odin scoffed.

"But still, I haven't seen gramps do that in a few hundred million years." Loki stated. "I'm still jealous of that human~. He's so lucky~."

"Huh? Why is that!?" The Black raven asked.

"See… it's because gramps serious mode is super rare~! Oh man~!" Loki said with a creepy excited smile, freaking out the ravens.

Back on the side of Humanity, Null and Brunhild had a serious face while Geir was frightened by Zeus's actions.

"Sister… Lord Null… Zeus is… starting to transform!" Geir shouted.

Zeus continues to squeeze and reform his body, all while screaming in agony. But then a huge burst of steam and sand kicked up, Zeus started to walk out the smoke screen but the moment Adam sensed what he was up against, he took a defensive stance and now had a serious look on his face. The Representatives of Humanity were taken back in shock at the presence of a serious threat as well.

"W-What the… my body just started shaking… what is this feeling?" Geir said, confused and scared.

"I don't know. But it's probably, instincts…" Brunhild said, holding herself as she shook as well.

Even Null was shook, he tried to keep a stoic face but the cold sweat and shaking he was doing didn't help his case.

"Mmmm. Yes, how marvelous~." Loki said with a wide grin.

Zeus had activated his final form, **Adamas**. Even some of the Gods were overwhelmed by the intense pressure, Hermes and Hades believe that in top shape, Zeus could last 12-13 minutes but due to the damage he took he can only last 5-6 minutes at best. With Zeus having compressed all his muscle to their very limit, it is said they could be heard screaming as they hold back the overwhelming power. Adam, feeling as if a malevolent being was born took a guarded stance for the first time since the fight started. And the one that started the fight up again, was Zeus!

Zeus's final form: **Adamas** , has a secret technique. It condenses and stockpiles energy through the physically compressed muscles. In simple terms, Zeus forces all the power in his fists and releases an intense blow, making it the strongest strikes! Known as **True Gods Right**!

Adam and Zeus entered their second brawl of fist, and the Father of Humanity was able to dodge the punch by using **Eyes of the Lord** and then copy and land a direct hit! Zeus continues to throw [powerful punches but Adam continues to dodge them and counter back with his own powerful punches. Zeus wasn't stopping no matter how many times Adam dodge and counter with his own blows, this fight was more intense then their first brawl.

"No! This is bad!" Brunhild shouted, panicking a bit.

And her reason for that was even though Adam didn't suffer a single hit, blood leaked out of his nose, it surprised everyone but Brunhild only paled.

"He's bleeding…!? What's going on?" Geir asked, confused and nervous.

"He's started to overheat…!" Brunhild stated.

"Overheat?" Geir asked, not understanding.

"You probably haven't noticed, but even though Zeus keeps throwing them out like they're nothing… normally, every single one of those swings would be an unavoidable one-hit kill!" Brunhild explained. "In other words, Adam for this entire fight… pushed those eyes to the limit just to avoid death! Seeing through the techniques of the Gods… his nervous system would be under an unimaginable amount of pressure right now!" She told them.

"So you're saying that at this rate.." Geir said with fear in her voice.

"Adam will be the first to fall." Null finished, with a grim tone.

"I never expected he would exploit that technique through attraction! That old fucking gorilla bastard!" Brunhild thought, biting her lip in anger.

"He's overheating!?" The ravens shouted.

"Yep." Loki answered. "He'll hit his limit soon." He stated.

"So Zeus's victory is assured at this rate." The White raven stated. "Hell yeah! Time to wipe the look off of that faker's face!" The Black raven cheered.

"How naive~. Don't go counting your eggs yet, look." Loki told them, and Zeus's body morphed and looked distorted.

"L-Lord Zeus!? His… His flesh looks like it'll be ripped to shreds at any moment!" The ravens shouted.

"That valley of blow won't last forever, gramp's body is on the brink too." Loki stated. "So if we were to compare it to something…" He said, taking two wine glasses and made copies of Adam's and Zeus's faces. " **The two bodies are filling with the spirit of their owner… whose life will begin to spill out first…?** " He asked, getting excited. "Dear me, that was close~. Now, they're both at peak tension. All that's left is a trigger… and the dam will come crumbling down."

The fight between Adam and Zeus grew more intense, no matter how many counter blows Adam threw it didn't seem to work in taking down the elder God. Zeus goes for a **Divine Ax** but Adam beats him to it and counters using **Divine Ax** to the face of Zeus, then both attack with a barrage of blows using **Meteor Jabs**! The battle grows more intense but neither of them falter an inch, and continue to give it their all to claim victory for the side!

"Hermes… Uncle…" Ares spoke.

"Yes, brother?" Hermes asked.

"Mmm?" Hades said, looking at his nephew.

"I never once thought, that a fight could be so beautiful." Ares said, with tears in his eyes.

"Indeed. How wondrous…" Hermes agreed.

"Very much…" Hades agreed.

"S-Sister… Lord N-Null… I-I can't stop the tears." Geir told them.

" _Adam._ " Brunhild and Null thought.

Both Gods and Humanity cheered on Zeus and Adam, the father of Humanity continued to bash around Zeus but the old God continued unleashing blow after blow. A drop of blood from Zeus spilled out and dripped into his eye but at that point it was too late, blood gushed from his eyes, nose, and ears and he was now blinded. But in the moment of pause, Zeus finally landed a direct blow into Adam's face he was knocked back but stood his ground but got another punch to the face, Zeus unleashed another hellish barrage of blows at this point all Adam could do was guard himself.

"Adam! Wait… he's… Adam is…" Geir said, panicking.

"It's taking all he has to block Zeus's attacks… it's likely that Adam is no longer capable… of using those eyes anymore." Brunhild stated.

"Aww man… looks like Adam… was the first to spill." Loki said with a sigh.

"Phew… I guess this time it's the end." The white raven stated. "Yeah, sure I, although… he was… one hell of a guy…" The black raven stated.

"I guess… this is it…" Brunhild said, despairing. Null remained silent but had a grim face.

All of Humanity was despairing at the sight of Adam taking a beating, even his family was pleading for him to stop. All of Humanity was begging and pleading for their father to stop and for him to stop so that he didn't suffer.

" _Somewhere out there… a baby is crying…_ " Adam thought. " _It's alright… don't cry… your dad's here to protect. I'll make sure to beat anyone that tries to-_ " He tries to think but is punched in the face.

All of Humanity and the Gods thought it was over for Adam, but the father of Humanity took one more grasp at the thread of victory!

" **Found you.** " Adam said with tired smile, that freak out all of the Gods

Adam and Zeus let out a battle cry and went all out of beating the shit out of each other with all their might!

**Neither side was able to utter a word. And amidst that silence only the painful sound of flesh and bone beating was heard, and that sound echoed across the arena. Until after one final punch, the sound finally came to an end.**

Zeus fell to his knees, he reverted back to his normal form and remained silent. Everyone thought that Adam had rained the victor, but that was far from the case. The truth was that Adam, the Father of Humanity and the original man… was already dead!

"Hmph… you only just realized? He'd already passed on… well before I dropped… but even then, he still wouldn't bend a knee. No… if anything… even in death, he kept on swinging!" Zeus stated. "Phew… hey kiddo. Seems you managed to put this geezer flat on his ass. You're one hell of a man…" He told now deceased Adam. "What a shame… if this were a contest of endurance… no doubt about it, i'd have to give it to ya."

**The battle of the strongest bare-hand fighters between the Father of Humanity and the Father of the Gods had ended, and the end Humanity has suffered their first loss and has taken its first step towards execution.**

**Round 2 of Ragnarok:**

Adam vs. Zeus: The victor is Zeus

Deciding Move: **A Straight Punch**

The knuckle duster began to crack and turn to dust along with Adam's body, all of mankind looked on in shock and cried out at the loss of their father.

**For the second time, Humanity suffered the despair of being unable to win over the Gods. And yet, all Humanity stood tall in that moment! Even though their father, Adam, had passed… he had left a great inheritance to his children. The power to repel against the Gods and the force to do so.**

* * *

Null's eyes were covered by his hood, all the Representatives of Humanity stood there speechless at the sight before them.

"This is what you all are up against. The power of the Gods is to be taken seriously." Null said in a serious tone, his body so began to shake thought and white and black aura oozed off him and when he looked at fighters for mankind, his eyes were bright red and had fiery aura. "Now tell me, what are you going to do after watching that?" He asked seriously.

His answer was met not with words but action, each fighter couldn't suppress their emotion after watching what happened. Wakatsuki was clenching his fist until his knuckles turn white and veins were bulging from his arms and neck with the look of a raging tiger in his eyes, Johnny Cage had a rare moment of seriousness and had faint green aura around him that was close to bursting in full effect, Zeref had calm and serious look but dark magic pour out his body and withered everything around him, Red Hood clenched his gun and cocked them and the look in eyes say that someone was going to die, Garou was gritting and grinding his teeth and had intense invisible aura of bloodlust, Katakuri had killer look in his eyes and black bolt spark off him from Haki, Alucard cocked his guns and had malice grin that hold killer intent on face, Gyomei had a calm look out his face with tear coming out but the veins bulging from his arms and face told of a silent rage, Escanor held a stoic face but he was radiating a great amount of heat the melting everything around him, Spawn had clear scowl on his face and had fiery green aura oozing out of him that destroyed everything it touched, Jotaro clenching his and had dark purple aura around him a dark look of anger on his face.

"I thought so." Null stated, he turned to check on Brunhild and Geir. " _If things continue, then what was all that planning for!?_ " He thought.

Here the chapter for the second fight, I hope you enjoyed it. The next fight will be an intense brawl but you know who next. Here a list of fighter for Ver1 and 2.

Monster Shinigami Captain: Kenpachi Zaraki

The Father of Humanity: Adam

The Strongest Hashira: Gyomei Himejima

The Deadly Vigilante: Red Hood

The Wild Tiger: Wakatsuki Takeshi

Devil of The Hellsing: Alucard

The King of Hell: Spawn

The Sweet Commander: Charlotte Katakuri

The Human Monster: Garou

The Badass Joestar: Jotaro Kujo

The Black Wizard: Zeref Dragneel

The Lion Sin of Pride: Escanor

Kombat Actor: Johnny Cage

.

The Strongest Pirate: Whitebeard

The Father of Humanity: Adam

The Half Demon: Dante

The Hero Killer: Stain

The First Son of the Ogre: Jack Hanma

Spirit of Vengeance: Ghost Rider

Ghost of Sparta: Krato

The Last Unchiha: Sasuke Uchiha

The Strongest Horseman of the Apocalypse: Death

The Green Beast of Rage: Hulk

Captain of The Black Bulls: Yami Sukehiro

The 12th Chairman of the Hunter Association: Issac Netero

The One Punch Hero: Saitama

* * *

Tell me what you think of both lists, and who do you think will fight in the third round? You'll be in for a surprise on who it is.

Peace!


	6. Gentle Giant of the Earth vs The Wrathful God of the Sea! A Mountain against A Tsunami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter, while I'm making this I'm also keeping up to date on the fight between Buddha and Zero, I plan to have a God replace Buddha for the side of the Gods just to even things out. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I don't own Shuumatsu no Valkyrie.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Gentle Giant of the Earth vs The Wrathful God of the Sea! A Mountain against A Tsunami?**

Geir was currently running across the hall, she tripped and fell but picked herself up. The look on her face showed she was angry, she continued to run until she burst through the door where Brunhild and Null were staying.

"What's the meaning of this, Sister Brunhild!?" Geir asked in anger.

"Geir, calm yourself." Hrist, the second Valkyrie sister told the young Valkyrie.

"You saw it too, right? The knuckle duster was unscathed, wasn't it?" Geir shouted the question. "So why! Why did Sister Leif disappear!?"

"Geir. Volund is not simply a matter of becoming a weapon. It's a technique in mortals and Valkyries becomes one." Hrist explained. "In other words… you entrust everything to one another. You fight as one, you live and die as one." Geir began to tear up at the memory of another lost Valkyrie sister, Hrist hugged her to comfort the young Valkyrie. "There's no need to cry… Leif was well aware of… the kind of battle we're facing."

"But… I didn't get to say goodbye… I couldn't do anything for her…" Geir cried.

"Geir…" Hrist said.

"Sister… Hrist…" Geir weeped back, but soon Hrist tightened her grip. "Ow… you're squishing meeeee! Sister Hrist, too tight!" And when she looked up she panicked because Hirst had a pissed-off look on her face.

"Fucking bastards, I'm coming for you." Hrist sneered.

" _I… almost forgot… two powers dwell within sister Hrist's body… two halves of the same whole._ " Geir thought. "P-Please calm down, Sister Hrist."

Currently Brunhild was having a one-person eating contest, she was devouring salmiak pie like not tomorrow, and they don't taste good but Brunhild stressed out and was binge eating. Null was mediating and intensely because his eyes were still bright red. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

" _We have to stop this from happening… no matter what! If humanity loses for a third time._ " The two being thought, then Brunhild got a message.

She widened her eyes in shock and gulped down her food, then wiped the rest off the table. This confused the other two Valkyries, until they found the third contender was for the Gods would be… Poseidon!

"R-Right after Zeus… is Lord Poseidon!" Geir shouted.

"They seem to be pushing us to the wall.." Hrist stated.

"Even though it's the third round they keep playing their top tier fighters." Geir stated.

Null wasted no time flipping through the pages of the **Book of Knowledge** to find a suitable fighter that could handle the likes of the God of the Sea. He was sweating and was going through the skills and abilities of each fighter to see who would have the best chance.

"What are we gonna do sister… Poseidon is Zeus's older brother, you know!? Isn't he super strong!? At this rate, aren't we going to completely shut out by the Gods!?" Geir asked Brunhild, panicking.

Making it hard for Null to probably concentrate, Geir was going to continue her panicking rant but Brunhild shushed her.

"Geir, would you mind shutting your mouth for just a second?" Brunhil told her. "If not, I might just end up removing your head instead." She said sweetly.

"O-Of course…" Geir squeaked out. " _That a hell of a thing to say with a smile on your face!_ " She thought.

Null slammed the book shut and let out a frustrated sigh, he went through every fighter and every possible situation if they were to fight but Null couldn't see them winning.

" _Which one of them could win!? Which one… who could possibly handle some call the Zeus of the Sea!_ " Null thought, he didn't want to send out one of the more powerful fighters just yet. " _Who could survive a battle someone knows as the Zeus of the Sea?_ "

But before he or Brunhild could make a judgement call, someone had entered the room and picked for them.

"I shall go." They said firmly.

"You are?" Geir said, shock.

"Gyomei Himejima." Null finished. "The Stone Pillar and blind demon slayer."

"Blind?" Geir said, confused. "Shouldn't combatants take the form of the peak of their golden age?" She asked, confused.

"Indeed." Brunhild agreed. "So why go against the likes of Posiedon?" She asked, getting up but knocking the jug of milk.

Gyomei caught it with ease by using his ax from his weapon and brought it to his hand, he took a gulp and finished, he muttered a few prayers. Even though he was blind, he was able to catch the jug with ease and mastery.

"Lord Null… Miss Valkyrie… It's the job of a Pillar to support and defend the weak. And so we never stop training for my peak, this is my golden year!"

"Very well, let us get ready for the third round." Null stated.

In the arena which had changed to having a body of water surrounding a piece of land, Humanity's spirit was low and their hearts deep in despair. If they didn't get a win then all hope for them was a loss. Null knew this and couldn't let this go on like this, he promised Brunhild his help and was going to make good on it.

"FOLLOWING ON FROM HUMANITY'S LOSS, THE THIRD BATTLE OF RAGNAROK BEGINS NOW!" Heimdal shouted. "FIGHTING FOR THE GODS, HE BEAR NO LOVE FOR THE PITIFUL MORTALS… ONE COULD EVEN SAY THAT PERHAPS HE ENJOYS TESTING THEM? BUT THAT IS WHAT DEFINES A GOD! THE HARSHEST TRIALS! AND THAT INDIFFERENCE TO LIFE! IS THE REALM OF THE GODS! HE FOLLOWS THE ALMIGHTY ZEUS… REPRESENTING THE GOD FOR ROUND 3!" Then as the double door opened the water flooded but as soon as it was closed to God fighting this round, it split letting them pass. "IF ZEUS IS THE GOD OF THE COSMO, THEN THIS MAN RULES THE OCEAN WITH AN IRON FIST. THE RULER OF THE SEAS!" Heimdall shouted. "EVEN THE GODS TREMBLE AT THE THOUGHT OF INVOKING HIS WRATH… THE MOST FEARSOME GOD! SECOND OF THE THREE BROTHERS OF OLYMPUS… KNOWN AS THE ZEUS OF THE SEA! HIS NAME IS… POSEIDON!"

"Hmph… nothing but filth before my eyes." Poseidon, The Greek God of the Seas, having blonde hair, white skin, and blue eyes said with disgust.

"Hmm~. Poseidon, huh? He's even less receptive to my jokes than you, old man." Loki stated.

"AND NOW, A LONG TIME AGO… DEMONS PLANGE THE LAND DEVOURING ALL HUMANS INSIGHT! TO COUNTER THEM, THE DEMON SLAYER CORP WAS CREATED! AMONG ALL THE DEMONS SLAYERS THE PILLARS ARE THE STRONGEST! IN ALL OF DEMON SLAYER HISTORY, WHO IS THE STRONGEST SWORDSMAN? IS IT THE BRUTAL WIND PILLAR, SANEMI SHINAZUGAWA? NO! IS IT THE RAIDITE FLAME PILLAR, RENGOKU KYOJURO? NO! IS IT THE ORIGINAL USER OF SUN BREATHING, YORIICHI TSUGIKUNI? NO!" Heimdall shouted, as he did someone was riding a boat to the small island of land. "HAVING THE BUILD AND STRENGTH THAT SURPASSES A BOULDER, THE MAN IS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE STRONGEST DEMON SLAYER EVEN IF HE'S BLIND! MASTER OF STONE BREATHING WIELDING A WEAPON OF PURE DESTRUCTION… IS GYOMEI HIMEJAMI!" The Stone Pillar walks out of the boat, wielding his classic ax and spike flail connected by a long chain.

"Namu Amida Butsu." Gyomei muttered.

The crowd was getting restless, even though Gyomei looked strong he was also blind and even though he was a swordsman, his choice of weapon was nowhere the classic art of the average sword. This led people to have doubt in whether Gyomei could fight well let alone win this round for Humanity. With the exception of a few who know of Stone Pillar's true extent of his power and skills.

"Hmph! Such pointless whining, once Gyomei shows off his true power then they understand the power of the Stone Pillar." Iguro Obanai, the Snake Pillar said with a hiss.

"He'll slaughter that stinking God and teach him a lesson." Sanemi Shinazugawa, the Wind Pillar stated.

"Once he set his heart ablaze then nothing can stop him!" Rengoku Kyojuro, the Flame Pillar said with a smile.

"Gyomei is super strong, if anyone can do this he can!" Mitsuri Kanroji, the Love Pillar shouted.

" _This child… he is at the peak of strength._ " Yoriichi Tsugikuni, the origin user of Sun Breathing thought.

Gyomei simply took a deep breath and then exhaled and then clapped his hands together once and that alone was able to calm down the water. This stunned everyone, even the Gods were in shock at the display.

"Huh? What… What with that mortal!?" Ares asked, sweating.

"What a pleasant surprise." Hermes stated.

"Oh? It seems that Humanity… still have a few cards up their sleeve." Loki said, in a creepy and exciting manner.

All the Pillars and even Yoriichi looked at Gyomei in awe, no demon slayer had been able to do such a thing with breaths or physical strength.

"Hey, Iguro… Rengoku… do you think you either of you would be able to do something like that?" Sanemi asked the Snake Pillar.

"Not a chance." Iguro answered.

"No!" Rengoku answered with a smile.

Both representatives faced each other, this was it. It was time for the battle of surviving for round 3, The Stone Pillar; Gyomei Himejima vs Greek God of the Seas; Poseideon.

"LET THE FIGHTING, BEGIN!" Heimdall shouted.

But yet both fighters remained where they were, the atmosphere was intense. In the stands with Null and the two Valkyries they could feel it.

"The… The tension's through the roof." Geir said, sweating a bit.

"The fight has started right? So why has neither of them moved an inch yet?" A man asked, confused.

**Unlike the last two bouts, the third round started with stillness like that of water and sturdiness of stone.**

"Hmm… they are but a step of each other's range…" Ares stated. "It would appear that each to achieve first blood by countering the other's first strike.."

"Apologies. Lord Poseiden isn't concerned with his strikes. He's merely going to strike down any fly that enters his striking range." Hermes

"Precisely. There's nothing else to it." Hades agreed.

Gyomei was starting to sweat while just standing there, some of the other Gods and even humans had figured out what the demon slayer was doing.

"Lord Null, what's wrong with Gyomei? He looks unwell." Geir pointed out.

"He's fine. It is just because of the fact he's blind that he must rely on his other senses, and currently Gyomei is trying to figure out the best way to attack Poseidon without dying by using his head. So far it is not looking good, if I had to guess he's died 20 times already." Nul stated.

"2-20 times!? He's already being back in a corner!" Geir shouted.

"Indeed, quite troubling." Null agreed.

" _Damn… no matter I look at it. Death is the only thing to greet me._ " Gyomei thought.

"He's opponent is one of the 12 God of Olypmus but still, to be pushed back from the start." Geir said, starting to freak out.

At that moment Brunhild told Geir about there being 13 Gods instead of the 12. There was a third and it was Admas, who planned to overthrow Zeus. He gained support of all the Gods but Poseiden's but the Sea God didn't agree and insulted his older brother which caused him to attack him in a blind rage but for once in Poseidon's life, he looked his elder brother in the eyes… just before killing him. The truly terrifying part of it all was that he was able to change it from 13 to 12 without a single protest.

Even now, Poseidon wasn't taking Gyomei seriously, not bothering to look the blind man in the eyes, dispute not seeing it, the Stone Pillar could tell that he wasn't being taken seriously.

"Hmmmm. It seems I'm being seen as a serious threat." Gyomei said. "If that's the case… how do I change that?" He asked himself, he then clapped his hand together again. "It would be an honor to see the technique of the Gods, so please show me." He stated. But it didn't do anything. "As expected, I have no other choice."

So Gyomei took a step and began the fight! He spun his spike flail at top speed and tightly clenched his ax, he took a deep breath and could feel his body growing stronger. He swung his spike flail but Poseidon dodge it with ease and was about to attack but Gyomei followed up with his ax that move twice the speed, swinging it upward so it would slash into the chin and through the face of the greek God but he dodge so that only his a few strands of his hair got cut. Poseidon tried to skewer Gyomei with his trident but the demon slayer looped his to snap the Gods neck but he stopped the chin from doing that, Gyomei stepped back with his weapon in hand.

"That human is so strong!" Ares shouted "He beat Lord Poseidon's swing!?"

"Oho? Fascinating for Lord Poseidon… to look a human in the eye." Hermes stated.

"For him to do such a thing, this human must be a top tier fighter." Hade stated, interested.

"So we finally met eye-to-eye, hmm? A pleasure." Gyomei stated.

"I… I don't believe it. For Poseidon to actually…" Ares said in shock, sweating.

Poseidon looks at Gyomei with a serious gaze that pierce into one soul. This gave Humanity a bit of hope that they could still win this, Gyomei comrade and fellow Pillars cheered for him.

" _Nice this'll work! Sister Hrist… grant victory for Humanity!_ " Geir thought, determine.

"Yes. this will work, the weight and edge of this weapon is perfect." Gyomei said, showing his Volund. "This one truly is fitting for me." He said, exhaling.

Poseidon took a step forward and he then got into a fighting position and attacked with **Amphitrite** , Gyomei quickly reacted by having his chain deflect the blow of the trident while dodging, the only thing that was hit was his haori. Gyomei responds by using Stone Breathing and attacks with **First Form: Serpentinite Bipolar** but the God dodge the attack with his trident, and advance forward and thrust his trident aim right for the Stone Breather's neck but he blocks with his chain. He swung his ax right at the neck of the God but he dodge with ease and attacked with **Amphitrite** once more but Gyomei blocked and dodge the killer attack, he attack with **Third Form: Stone Skin** but Posiedon avoided that and thrust his trident right hos his head but he used spike flail to knock the trident off course and swung it so that it was aimed direct for the face but Posiedon dodge but a few more strands of his hair was cut off.

"This human can predict and counter the moves of a God?" Ares said, unable to believe what he saw.

"I believe so." Hermes said, mildly impressed.

"What is wrong… with these mortals that have reached the peak…?" Ares asked.

"They are more monstrous than what we gave them credit for." Hade admitted.

"This excites me so much~!" Loki shouted.

"Lord Null, how is Gyomei able to fight like that if he's blind? And just what is he using?" Geir asked, confused.

"He's using a technique called Breaths, a move that increases the strength of all demon slayers, there's the original breath, Sun breathing. And there are the five main ones, Water, Flame, Wind, Thunder, and Stone. And there are more but slightly different from the main five, Gyomei is using one of the five which is Stone Breathing." Null explained. "And how he's fighting even though he's blind, thanks to Breaths his other senses are heightened and refined so he can predict and fight accordingly as if he wasn't blind."

"Amazing…" Geir said in awe. "He really is the strongest Pillar."

Poseidon let out a humorless chuckle and begun to whistle a tune, Gyomei prepared for the next attack but Poseidon was moving faster then he could react and unleash a barrage of thrust with his trident, he was able just barely deflect the attack, getting his haori more torn up and only got a wound across the face the same way when he fight Upper Moon 1, were not for his chain the damage would be more severe and fatal.

" _That was close… had I reacted a second later it would be troubling._ " Gyomei thought, sweating a bit.

"What's wrong? Poseidon said, speaking for the first time in this battle. "I thought you were capable of predicting and countering my move? Insignificant piece of shit." He said with an arrogant smile.

" _So this is the power of a God._ " Gyomei thought.

He focused his Stone Breathing and gear himself, it time to fight as if he was fighting a demon. If he didn't give it his all in this fight, then what was the point in doing this then. The spector Gods cheered for Poseidon, they called him the God of Gods and soon repeated G.O.G over and over but with one unpleased look from him shut them up.

"Lord Poseidon's aura is something else…" Geir said frightened.

"Truly a terrifying person, talk about edgy." Null said, wiping away a cold sweat.

"Hmph. Bunch of useless bottom feeders." Poseidon said annoyed.

"Why not accept the support of your fellow Gods?" Gyomei asked.

"Support? We have no for the herd… no need for scheming… and no need for support… such are the Gods." Poseidon stated. " **Supporters are entirely unnecessary… to those who have already attended perfection.** "

"I see… so how the Gods operate." Gyomei said, his voice full of pity. "Sounds like a truly… pathetic existence." He stated.

This triggered Poseidon, he gave Gyomei a blank stare that was void of emotion. He lunged into the air and attacked the demon slayer.

"Begone." Poseidon said seriously.

He attacks with **Divine Lightning** , Gyomei deflects them with his chain and weapon with all his might! He was keeping his breath steady to keep his reflex sharp but it was still proving to be difficult at the blinding speed of the fierce attack.

"What a fierce! Such blinding speed…"! Ares shouted.

"Indeed, this is only a matter of speed that humans could react and counter." Hermes stated.

"This is hardly anything, he has only seen but an inkling of Poseidon's true strength." Hades stated. "The depth of his power is still a mystery, but that will change soon."

Gyomei continued to block but it looked like he was on the ropes, he kept dodging and blocking with all his might but it looked like it would be the end.

"Don't… Don't lose on us, Gyomei!" Geir shouted.

"Worry not young miss Valkyrie." Katakuri said, watching with a calm face. "The Stone Pillar will not fall too easily here."

"Katakuri is right, Geir. There's still a few tricks up his sleeve." Null agreed. "Have you seen it, Katakuri?" He asked, vaguely.

"No." Katakuri answered.

Gyomei was beginning to predict the movement of Poseiden, his attacks were getting closer to home on the ocean God. But unfortunately for Gyomei his opponent was Poseideon, so the greek God was able to get behind him the moment he swung his spikeball flail at him and tried to pierce straight through his back out his chest but the Stone Pillar blocked the blow with his ax. He then tries hit the God with **Second Form: Upper Smash** but Poseidon dodge with ease and tries to slash him in half across the waste but Gyomei blocks with his chain and counters with **Third Form: Stone Skin** but Poseidon dodge and thrust his trident to right for the demon slayer's heart but Gyomei deflect the attack with his chain and counter with **Fourth Form: Volcanic Rock - Rapid Conquest** but the greek God dodge the attacks with another barrage of thrust even faster and from all angles, Gyomei block them with his weapons and chain, but wasn't fast enough and took a blow to his abdomen, he clenched his new wound and cough up a bit of blood but stood firm. The attacks were not just fast but deep but Gyomei wasn't going to crumble under the pressure just yet, it was like a tsunami against a stone column it stood sturdy against the powerful blows of the waves. Gyomei advanced through the storm of spear thrust and attacks with **Fifth Form: Arcs of Justice** but it Poseidon dodge with a "hmph" and got behind him and swung down his trident and slash through the middle of the chain, this shock Gyomei and everyone else!

"Don't get cocky, small fry." Poseidon said with a scoff.

"SISTER HRIST!" Geir shouted with dread.

"It's over." Ares stated.

**It was decided. In a no move predicted, Gyomei had lost his dive weapon, his loss was now assured.**

Gyomei look down at his broken weapon and thought about all that happened in his life, to his time taking care of orphans and losing them to a demon and being force to attack it with his bare hand and beat it to a bloody pulp until it was killed by the sun, to his time being saved by Kagaya Ubuyashiki and being a demon slayer, too slaying demons and saving as many people as he could, to mark training and fighting against upper Moon 1 and even Muzan and help slaying the King of Demons. It was a whirlwind of sad and happy memories, if he were to lose here then it would all be over and all his fighting and the sacrificing of his comrades would have been for nothing.

"Excuse me, God of the Sea… do you mind if I ask you something?" Gyomei said, walking up to his broken weapon. "Have you… ever trained to the point your lungs and body were in so much pain you wish they just gave up? Did you cry tears of gratitude and despair for your fallen comrade that helped you survive or gave it their all for the sake of others? Or sadness for your foe for the misfortune of losing themselves to something that was out of their control?" He asked, thinking about every event through his life. "Nevermind. It's impossible for you to ever feel something like that." He stated. "But this here, this weapon is the history of all who took hold of the sword and gave their lives so that those that can't fight live to see another day." He said seriously. "So there's no way I can lose to someone that never considers the hopes and dreams of others!" Gyomei shouted, clenching the chain ends of his weapon and activating his Demon Slayer Mark.

Then there was a shine that was blinding, it was so bright almost nobody could see Gyomei. Then two pillars of light shine through, it was Hrist but now there were two of them one of them looked shivering with fear while the other was seething with rage. It was a Re-Volund, once the light died down, Gyomei was wielding a dual weapon in his right hand was his spikeball flail and in his left hand was his ax and wrapped around his strong arm was his chain.

"In the name of Humanity and my duty as a Pillar, I will slay you." Gyomei said firmly.

"Ah… Sister Hrist… I'm glad, I really thought it was the end." Geir said with tears. "But why… why did she become two weapons when split?" She asked, confused.

"That's the true nature of our fifth sister, Hrist. The power bestowed upon her name… one trembles with fear while the other trembles with anger!" Brunhild explained. "Two forces share one body. She's on a level of her own!"

"Now that's what I call impressive." Null said with a chuckle.

"But Lord Null, what's with Gyomei's arm?" Geir asked, confused.

"He's activated his Demon Slayer Mark, those with the mark get an increase in physical strength and speed, even there uses of Breaths increases." Null explained. "Now Gyomei is in his own version of Serious Mode."

"My God, that's a good roll! What are the chances?" Brunhild shouted. "OMG, that's fucking lucky! Hell yeah!"

" _She just said "OMG"!_ " Geir thought, shocked.

"Gyomei FTW!" Brunhild shouted.

" _FTW!_ " Geir Thought more shock.

" _Jeez, that woman is something else._ " Null thought with a chuckle. "Now go forth, Gyomei Himejima!"

"Shall we continue, dear God?" Gyomei rhetorically asked, spinning both of his weapons.

"Worm…" Poseidon said with disgust.

He then lunged at the Stone Pillar and attacked with a barrage of thrust, Gyomei took a deep breath and quickly deflected all the attacks, he was focusing his senses and waited for an opening. Due to now having a broken chain, he would have to improve his move a bit so his forms didn't lose the power or skill. He deflect the next attack and counter with **Third Form: Stone Skin** but it didn't reach Poseidon, next he tried using **Second Form: Upper Smash - Modified: Twin Column Crash** which was just Gyomei throwing hs ax and flail at the same time in a pincer move and slamming them together to smash the head of his enemy, but Poseidon dodge that as well and slightly increase the speed of his thrust but Gyomei used his chain to block and attack with **Fifth Form: Arcs of Justice** , and much to everyone shock the attack was able to grazed the cheek of Poseidon! Gyomei continued to attack first with **First Form: Serpentinite Bipolar** and then followed up with **Fourth Form: Volcanic Rock - Rapid Conquest** and finally **Third Form: Stone Skin**. the Gods were in shock at what they were seeing, Poseidon was covered in wounds, and soon Humanity hopes returned once more! They cheered on for Gyomei, hoping this would be the one, the battle where they would finally win! Poseidon looked at his wounds, he then began humming and rubbing his finger in his wounds, he gathered a small amount of blood in his hand and put it into his hair and slick it back with a sinister and almost derange grin, it sent shivers down Gyomei's spine.

"So, you claim that you'll slay me? Is that so…" Poseidon said calmly, then his muscles bulk up a bit. " **Know your place, human…** "

Poseidon then lunge at Gyomei once more at insane speed and before the demon slayer could deflect or block, he was hit in his left leg the wound was shallow enough for Gyomei to still move around but he was great pain, he was barely able to avoid another the got him in his left shoulder, he wheezed in pain and gritted his teeth and focus his breathing to stopped the bleeding while at the same time fighting for his life. Poseidon used **40 Day Flood** on him, completely surrounding him and overwhelming him with powerful thrust that could him, the attack completely destroyed his haori, only leaving his demon slayer uniform. His lungs were starting to burn and his muscles were growing exhausted, he saw Poseidon advancing toward him and quickly react by slashing him with his ax but it was only an afterimage, he saw the sea God behind and this time uses spikeball flail but missed again, he saw the God coming from the right and swung his his ax once more but he hit a afterimage and just barely block a thrust from the trident with his spikeball flail.

" _This isn't good. So is this it…?_ " Gyomei thought, dreading the worse.

But then he heard it, the support of his comrades and his fellow Pillars. He could hear them cheering him on, to move forward. Gyomei took a deep breath and focused his sense all the way to the max and deflect a thrust from the trident with his ax and with all his might thrust his spikeball flail and landed a direct hit into the right shoulder of the sea God, there a slight crush sound and all the Gods were speechless because the mighty rule of the sea had just suffered a direct hit from a mortal. Poseidon 's attack stop and he look at the bruise on his shoulder that was bleeding, he was unable to believe it that a mortal was able to do this, he could except it, he face darkened and his eyes were void of any emotion saved for the all rage, he was going to kill the mortal before him with all his might.

"Your scum, you'll suffer for that…" Poseidon said with a tone full of bloodlust.

Poseidon raised his trident in the air and soon a dark blue aura surrounded it, then all the water that was around them began to rise into the air and form a massive ball of water that floated above them. All of Humanity widened their eyes in shock and dread at the sight, this was beyond what they were expecting, and it only grow worse when Poseidon brought down his trident, soon large pillar of water came down at lightning fast speed, Gyomei acted on instinct and begun jumping out the way of the attack if not he would have killed instantly, another pillar of water rained down and another and another, soon multiple pillars of water were rushing down and blasting deep holes into the ground, Poseidon was using **Divine Downpour** to try and finish off Gyomei. It took Gyomei everything he had to avoid the instant death attack, one hit and all the flesh would be rendered off his bones. A pillar of water nearly hit but he deflected the attack by using **First Form: Serpentinite Bipolar** , he was lucky but his injured foot was slowing down so one misstep when he tried to dodge would mean death. He tries to get close to Poseidon but the God thrust his trident forward and unleashed a large stream of pressurized water at the Stone Pillar that almost hit him but he dodge to the right. More pillars of water pour down and tear up the arena, Gyomei tries to make another attempt to attack but he fired another stream of water but Gyomei dodges to the left this time and quickly put all the power on his right leg and focused his breathing and lunge forward attacked with his spikeball flail first but it missed but his ax landed a direct hit, slashing the Greek God across the chest. The wound on his chest was deeper than the out once, he looked at the wound and turned to Gyomei, he was going to massacre that mortal scum!

" _I did! I can still do this! I can slay him!_ " Gyomei thought, slightly panting.

"You… **fucking** **filth**." Poseidon said with calm rage.

Poseidon raised his trident in the air once more and the pillars of water stopped in mid air, the begin to morph and change into tridents and everyone was aimed at Gyomei, he ready himself for the next attack, then on Poseidon's signal all of them flew through the air and hit were Gyomei was standing, the bombardment lasted for about 5 minutes before ending. Poseidon thought his **40 Days of Raining Hell** had done the trick but much to his shock and displeasure, the Stone Pillar was still alive! Out of all of those liquid tridents only three hit him, one in his left leg, one in his right arm, and the last one in his left shoulder they turn back into regular water which left him bleeding out, having blood leaking down of the side of his head from his abdomen, but he used breath to stop the bleeding and tense up his muscle. Gyomei was panting, his lungs burned from the constant moving and uses of breath, his muscles were at the brink of giving out to exhaustion. It was time to pull off all the stops, Poseidon had bulked his muscle up even more and gripped his trident with both hands, he planned to finish him off with **God's Cascade** bringing down the massive ball of water all at once! There was a huge explosion of water, everyone widened their eyes in shock and thought it was over for Gyomei, even his comrade thought for a moment that even Gyomei was unable to survive. When everyone was able to see the aftermath of the attack, half of the arena was destroyed and anything left was underwater.

Poseidon merely "hmph" and thought it was over, until he heard a splash and looked to the side and Gyomei came from the water, he took in a breath of fresh hair and was panting, his clothes soaked wet. Without a doubt if Gyomei didn't risk it all by jumping into the water to avoid the attack he wouldn't be here. He was close to passing out, it was time to end this. Poseidon has had enough of this human! Vein bulged and throbbed with anger, his eyes full or dark murderous intent, he bulk up his muscle even more and tightened the grip on his trident like a vice and was about to lunge, Gyomei spun his weapon at full speed and slammed them together, Gyomei could smell turn and soon his weapons turn bright red! And not a moment sooner because Poseidon charge right at the Stone Pillar and thrust his trident to go right through his stomach but by using the **See-Through World** Gyomei was able deflect it and countered with **Second Form: Upper Smash - Modified: Twin Column Crash** but it Poseidon dodge and tries to slash the demon slayer's head but he block with his spikeball flail and counter with **Third Form: Stone Skin** which the sea God could dodge in to and got cuts on his chest and stomach, he gritted his teeth in anger at the pain, this was different, it burned like… the sun! Gyomei's Red Nichirin Blade burned God's flesh as if he was a demon!? This pain was unbearable, it was as if the sun had scorched his flesh with it;s might rays!

"You… You fucking piece of shit…! **What have you done to me…!** " Poseidon with rage and great pain.

"So it worked after all." Gyomei muttered.

"L-Look… Lord Poseidon is in a lot of pain, what's going on?" Geir asked confused.

"That would be ny doing." Null said, raising his hand.

"What did you do to make this happen?" Brunhild asked him.

"I just gave Hrist a little something to help even things a bit." Null said with a smirk. Truthfully he walked up to Hrist and Gyomei before the fight started and without saying a thing, shoved a sparkly and glitter crystal pepper down her throat, naturally she cursed him out for it but Null assured her it would help. "Normal Red Nichirin blades can only hurt demons but thanks to my little boost those red blades now have the power to harm the flesh of Gods!" He shouted. " _If the Gods are going to be bending the rules of this battle and so can we!_ " He thought with a shit-eating grin.

"I must say that's pretty devious of you, Null." Brunhild told him. "I'm impressed." She said, having her own shit-eating grin.

"You flattery too much Brunhild." Null said with a smirk.

"S-So… So does this mean… we have a chance to win?" Geir asked.

"Will see." Null said, seriously. "Gyomei is at his limit, so he needs to finish this fast."

Poseidon lunged forward and attacked with **40 Day Flood** at full power, moving faster and attacking deeper than before! Gyomei using the power of the **See-Through World** watches the movement of the God and blocks and deflects with all his might! He continue to block and doge but he was getting hit with graze which left small cuts, it look like this was it but once more he had received the support of his fellow Pillars and comrade but it wasn't just them every swordsman of Humanity had sent their support, their hopes, and beliefs to the Stone Pillar! This was it, this was were Gyomei set his heart ablaze and go beyond his limits! He pushed his all his senses to the max and deflected the first attack and advanced with every attack the Poseidon thrust at him, the sea God couldn't fathom what he was seeing, there was no way a mortal could be this strong! It wasn't possible! Gyomi dodged the next attack and ever deflected the trident away from him and had made it.

"Finally… made it. Now we can see each other face-to-face, Sir God of the Sea." Gyomei said, spinning his weapons. " _Everyone… thank you._ " He thought, were not for their support none of this would be possible.

**This was where the mark of history would be made, for everyone here this was where everything would change forever!**

This was where the art of Stone Breathing would advance one step farther, he attacked with **Sixth Form: Red Stone - God Slayer**! First Gyomei swung ax off Poseidon's right arm, the God gave the Stone Pillar a dead look of rage as the burning pain once again gripped him, he grabs the hand that still has the trident and squeezed it to nothing goes to pierce his trident into Gyomei's skull and brain but the Stone Pillar took out his out hand with another swing from his ax and burning pain shoot through the God's body once more, he grabs a piece of the trident with his mouth and tries one last attempt at the mortal scum before him, but he felt a heavy impact slam into the back of his head and gritted his teeth at the searing pain, he let out a scream of pain and anger, his neck was much sturdier than Upper Moon 1 but it wasn't enough because Gyomei was spinning his ax at twice the speed and slammed it into his spikeball flail and the form was enough blast right through the neck of the God off his and smash his head into pieces of the ground, effectively killing the God.

There was silence for a moment, a single pause for everyone to absorb what had just happened. After that, all of Humanity cheered as some even shed tears of joy for Gyomei's victory.

"It is done." Gyomei told himself.

"UNBELIEVABLE! HUMANITY HAD WON OVER THE GODS!" Heimdall shouted.

**And so it happened, a God had fallen to a human in the face of this unshakeable inconceivable reality before them, the Gods could only silently gaze down. For Humanity had finally gained a win against the Gods, revealing just how strong they were and the likelihood of them dying.**

**Round 3 of Ragnarok:**

Gyomei Himejima vs Poseidon: The victor is Gyomei Himejima

Deciding Move: **Sixth Form: Red Stone - God Slayer**

Soon, Poseidon's body began to crack and disappeared, Gyomei merely looked to the skies and let out a long exhale, finally resting his lungs and muscles.

* * *

Null looked out with a small smile, finally at least Humanity had won and now stood a chance. Geir could stop crying tears of joy, Brunhild stood with a smirk as well. She shot Null a grateful smile which he returned. The people cheered for Gyomei over and over for winning the long hard fought battle.

"There's still more to go." Gyomei stated. "But with this win, I was able to advance Humanity by one step."

"Hehehe… well done, Gyomei." Null said with a chuckle.

"Well done indeed, Stone Pillar." Katakuri said, calmly.

" _Now Gods… feast your eyes... on this is Humanity's potential!_ " Brunhild thought.

"N-No way… a God really lost to a…" The ravens were about to say, but Odin crushed the armrest of his throne in anger.

"Aww man...this is a real shit excuse for a joke." Loki said seriously, not pleased at all.

"I'll have to walk back… it's better than rowing… this fight really took its toll on me." Gyomei said, growing weak and backwards.

"Gyomei… keep it together!" Hrist told him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… thank you Miss Hrist, I'm sorry for having to rely on you a bit more." Gyomei told her.

"Sister Hrist!" Geir shouted, happy her sister was alive.

"Do you gotta squeal about every fucking thing!" Hrist shouted at her, then smiled. "I told ya before, Geir. That we'd get them back for everything!" She said, giving the group a thumbs up and helping Gyomei walk.

"Yes!" Geir said with a smile. " _I'm so glad… she's the same as ever… she's alright._ " She thought. "With this… Humanity has beaten the Gods, right?"

"No…"Brunhild answered.

"We still have six more to go, Geir." Null said seriously. "Do you think you can win your match, Katakuri?"

"Without a doubt." Katakuri answered, then walked out because he was feeling hungry.

Geir look at the two being in shock, do these two really intend to finish off the other Gods. But what of Null, just what is this Bookkeeper's story with Brunhild, does he have an end goal of his own, and what of the Book of Knowledge, a question to answer another time.

* * *

And there you have it, I know some of you were expecting Katakuri for this fight and ask for Escanor but I always planned to have Gyomei fight against Poseidon and win just so the victory for Humanity felt more meaningful, because if either of those monsters fought in round 3 it would be as impactful when they won compare to a flesh and blood human like Gyomei. Ver2 of this fight will be coming out soon, and I take it you can guess who's fighting in round 3.

Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my version of Shuumatsu No Valkyrie, just who do you wish for me to have fight the Gods? I have a few in mind but I want to hear your opinion on the matter. Review your answers and as always thanks for the support!
> 
> Peace!


End file.
